Burgess Academy
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: This is Burgess Academy. The school for supernatural beings, not those superheroes, those mythical beings. The ones that don't exist. Well, we exist actually, in our world that is. In humans, not so much. And this is our school. Come and join this school's difference. Yes. Welcome to Burgess Academy, we hope you enjoy your stay.
1. Say Hello to the Academy

**Hi there, person who had clicked my story! This is my first story... well, in this fandom and category that is.**

**Anyways, thank you for simply visiting my story :3 I hope you enjoy your stay! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

dis·claim·er

disˈklāmər/

_noun_

a statement that denies something, especially responsibility.

"the novel carries the usual disclaimer about the characters bearing no relation to living persons"

synonyms: denial, refusal, rejection

**How clearer can this disclaimer get?**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: SAY HELLO TO THE ACADEMY**

_Step... Step... Step..._

_Perfect, Tooth! Now you're actually walking like a human. Nobody will notice the difference. Okay, let's continue._

_Step... Step... Step..._

I continued walking for about three meters, if I knew how long meters were, anyway, I walked about fifteen minutes from the coastline and ended upon this huge building. I have always seen this building during my flying sessions or while I was in a bad mood and I ran away from the kingdom. Sometimes, I see people coming from that building. Some were my age, some just a year older than me.

_Step... Step... Step..._

"You're not human are you?"

I have reached the front step of the building and there was a boy. He had grayish-blue hair, green eyes, and... Tribal markings on his forearms?

"I-I am, how can you say something like that?" I asked, completely flabbergasted

"Well, for starters, you're going in Burgess Academy." He answered

"What, is something wrong with that?" I asked that boy

"Everything is completely fine except Burgess Academy is a school for the children of supernatural beings. Not those superheroes or something like that, like mermaids, mythical beings, like fairies, like that." the boy answered

"Oh? Cool. Guess I fit in here." I announced

"Great, so what are you?" he asked

"I'm, uh,"

_I'm the queen of the mermaids and I'm also a daughter of one of the sisters of flight from Punjam Hy Loo._

_Yeah, like I'm going to say that._

"I'm a fairy."

"Wait, you're a fairy? Like, an actual fairy?"

"Yeah,"

"From Punjam Hy Loo?"

"Mhm,"

"Weird. Don't fairies have their own school or something?" he asked

"We do, but my parents don't like it when I go to ordinary fairy school." I shook my head

"Great, so are you going to Burgess Academy?"

"I think so,"

"Okay. I'm Edmund Aster Bunnymund by the way," He stuck out his hand to me

"I'm Toothiana." I shook his hand

Then we entered the building. There were a ton of people. I'm not used with these kinds of crowds.

"And this is the principal's office." He's pointed to the green door, "He's kinda weird in looks so please bear with him."

I entered the room after knocking and waiting for a response. The first thing I saw was a pair of feet. But they weren't human feet; they were of a goat's.

"You're a centaur?" I asked, completely weirded out

"Satyr dear, and you're a?"

"A fairy,"

"Funny you don't look like one." he stated

I wiggled my shoulders a bit then slowly, wings sprouted out of my back. They were a pair of pink leaf-like wings, three each side.

The principal had an astonished look on his face then he slowly trotted his way towards me and touched my very delicate wings.

"A pattern from one of the sisters of flight." He gasped

"Is that something I should be worried about?" I asked

"If you don't like attention. You're the first fairy to ever study in this academy." the principal answered

"So it's a good thing then?" He nodded, "Great!"

"You can go now. Here's a copy of the schedule of the students like you. You can start tomorrow if you'd like." I nodded, "What's your name by the way?"

"My name's Toothiana, sir."

"Well, Toothiana, welcome to Burgess Academy. We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Ugh! Get away you loser!"

"Don't mind him, he'll think of you as his admirer and pull a prank on you."

"Why don't you just leave the academy, Frost?"

"You know that the population is half water elemental, right?"

"You just shouldn't even try."

"Just _STOP_!"

All eyes turned towards the white-headed boy who had his turn and shouted in return, fury clear in his blue eyes.

"Leave. Before everyone gets frostbitten. You wouldn't want those pretty little tails frozen, now don't you?" He deadpanned

Everyone surrounding the boy pushed on a locker scurried away from the scene.

The boy scoffed and smirked, "Imbeciles. Do they really think I'd do that?"

"Uh, why did you do that?" A girl asked, holding her a notebook in her right hand

"I didn't, they did something to me. I'm used to it." He stared off to where the crowd had gone to then turned back at the girl, "Hey, wait, I don't even know you."

"Oh, I'm Tooth, I'm a new student."

"Are you a water elemental?"

"No, no I'm not." Tooth said hesitantly

"Then what are you?" he asked, crossing his arms

"I'm a fairy."

"Like, for real?"

"Of course for real." She sighed, "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Kinda. You don't look like one by the way." He stuck his hand out, "The name's Jack if you're even interested about me, not that anybody is."

She shook his hand, "It doesn't look like anyone isn't interested in you."

"They aren't. They're just too chicken to tell me what's wrong." He shook his head

"Well if you didn't scare them often, then they could probably tell you why."

"You know, I'll tell you what. This school is just for those mermaid losers and if you don't think that I'm thinking right, then you may as well stop talking to me."

Jack walked away from Tooth just as the bell rang.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaa, sorry for the short first chapter though. Heh, anyways, did 'ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Leave a review! :)**

**PS: Please follow my Twitter Account for stories for updates on the story and the link is in my profile or you could just search "at (This should be the sign) SketchRainbows" or "One at a time" on the Twitter search bar :)**


	2. Couldn't be that bad right?

**Okay so we're making progress! Yay! Here comes chapter two everybody!**

**So I know the chapters are kinda short but I wrote all of this on my phone and I didn't actually realize how short they were until I put it on the computer. Anyways, the shortest chapter is, I dunno 800 plus words and the longest is 2000 plus, which is chapter 10.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: COULDN'T BE THAT BAD RIGHT?**

"Room 127-A. Room 127-A. Room 127-A. Ha! That room!"

Tooth ran towards the green door with a window in it and "127-A" was written above it. She opened the door and entered, completely unnoticed. She sat on the last empty seat by the door in front.

"Oh, it's you."

She turned towards the source of the sound and saw the boy earlier whom she had gotten into a little fight with.

"Jack! Uh, what're you doing here?" Tooth asked

"I'm one of a kind in this school, and so are you. You would think that the unique ones would go well as a part of their individuality." Jack deadpanned

_So I really don't belong in this class._

"Oh, so what are you supposed to be?" Tooth asked, trying to put the subject about him

"I freeze stuff."

"Well that's a poor way of saying that you have ice based powers." Tooth smiled a bit, "You know, that's actually pretty cool."

"Funny joke." Jack stated emotionlessly

"I wasn't making a joke. I was stating the obvious." Tooth said, "Never mind, you won't even care if I tell the truth."

The bell rang once more and everyone scurried off to their seats. After a little while, a huge, bulky man with a white beard entered the room and boomed, "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, sir North." The class responded except for Tooth

"New student?" He asked, referring to Tooth

"Who me? Oh, yeah. I am."

"Now introduce yourself to class." He smiled warmly

"O-okay...?"

Tooth walked towards the front of the class with a hint of uncertainty. Fortunately, there were only about fifteen students in the classroom so she didn't have to worry that much.

"Hi, uh, everybody. My name's Toothiana and I'm a fairy."

There were a few murmurs around the room.

"So, wait, your actual name is _Tooth_iana?" a girl with cherry red hair and green eyes spoke up

"Yeah, why?"

"Here it goes." Jack muttered

A roar of laughter was heard. Only about three to four students were evidently not finding that funny. A stout and chubby guy with golden hair, Bunnymund, a girl who wore a pair of huge black glasses, and Jack.

"I don't get it, what's so funny about that?" Tooth muttered

"It's the name, birdbrain. If your parents thought of a much clever name than that then you wouldn't have that problem." Jack answered

Tooth frowned.

"I've never thought that it was possible." She whispered, "This had never happened to me."

"Class." North said in a stern tone

Everyone returned to their former act of listening attentively.

"Now I want you all be nice to Toothiana. You all know I do not tolerate naughty." He shook his head no, "Now let us start class."

"We are going to discuss about own abilities. One by one. No book, no pen, just ability." North announced and just in a split second, the whole class rejoiced

"Frost." North said, "You're up first."

Jack stood up from his seat, all eyes on him.

"See ocean over there? Make me see what you can do."

The whole class went towards the not so far away ocean, aka, Tooth's home. They stood in packs while Tooth stood on her own.

_Yup, not too far and not too close to the ocean, Toothsie. That way you won't look suspicious. _Tooth thought to herself

Jack stood a bit closer to the water than the others were. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. He opened his eyes and raised his arms and pushed wind towards the ocean. Just then, frost patterns started creeping up from the shore. In just a matter of seconds, the top of the ocean was covered in frost patterns.

"Whoa." Tooth whispered

"You really don't know much, huh fairy-girl?" Jack asked, quite amused

"Toothiana! As new student, I suggest you next." North patted the girl's back lightly

Tooth walked near the already melting frosted water.

_It would be a safe bet to just simply show them my wings but they wouldn't be satisfied for sure. _Tooth sighed_ I'll just wish Jack's frosted ocean top could hold me when I fall. Please let my two flying lessons with mom come in handy._

"Ookay." Tooth smiled nervously

Tooth wiggled her shoulders with a hint of uncertainty then slowly, a pair of pink, delicate wings, sprouted out of her back. She turned back to the class and saw the mesmerized looks on their faces.

Tooth took a deep shaky breath and slowly ascended five feet off the ground. She slowly made her way towards the ocean. Looking down, the fairy saw the frozen cover diminish as the heat struck more. With a panicked thought, Tooth quickly flew back to the shore and folded back her wings.

"Tooth. Stay after class." North stated emotionlessly

One by one, the class started showing off what they could do. One black headed girl could stand above the water, one girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes could create patterns with fire, one blonde boy could be in supersonic speed. Well, one stout chubby guy took a huge attention though. He stood there, in front of the class, telling them a story made of golden sand that shoots out of his own bare hands. Another one was a girl, with huge black glasses, hazel hair and eyes. She read each and everyone's minds, well, Tooth had a hard time concealing who she is in the water. And there was Bunnymund. He would tap his feet at the ground two times then he would fall to the ground, then jump back up in the form of a rabbit. He could also travel through his holes.

"Tooth, there is something special in you, no?" North asked

"Well, I am a fairy."

"Yes, but not just fairy," North continued

"What's special about me?" the girl asked

"You are daughter of one of sisters of flight, am I right?"

"W-well, yeah, but,"

"And the way you were scared of water is something else?"

_That's it. He cornered me. And on the first day?! Nice going, Toothsie._

"How did you know?" she asked

"I once taught mermaids and they were scared of water on daily basis too." North answered, "Now, Toothiana, why is it important that you hide tail?"

"You won't believe when I say that I am the queen of the ocean." Tooth clamped her mouth

_Real smooth, Tooth. Real smooth._

"Which I am certainly not." Tooth continued

"Ah so you are queen. Why are you scared?"

"I'm tired of being _pampered_! I'm tired of being a _kid_! Do you know how it feels to be trapped in your own kingdom? I can't... I don't... I just wanna be _free_!"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"And free, you shall be, Toothiana." North finished, "Take time on telling people."

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Supernatural-Addict-Forever : Thank you :3**

**Irene Kagamine : Thanks. And I update every three days, so, yeah.**

**creatorX33 : Thank you x3**


	3. Character Description

**This is not chapter 3 this is kinda the OC section where I introduce to you the OCs. For the meantime, you decide and imagine what they look like, and that's perhaps what will happen to the whole story. Yeah, so... yeah.**

* * *

**OCs**

**Class One-Of-A-Kinds**

Camille Keane Mason - read minds

*Her parents are both smart and brainiacs and oddly enough, are just normal humans. She was sent to the school with her parents swearing to say nothing about the school and its students.

*A super quiet girl who likes to sit in the back.

*She, apparently, knows everybody's secrets, forcing everyone to be kind to her.

*Even though she could, Camille does not blackmail anyone.

*She is everyone's favorite pawn in the battle field and she is the most useful member and player to date.

Mari Caslin Thompson - mariposa

*Apparently, having mariposa wings runs in the family. Mari's family had had the wings from the very roots of the family tree. It was said that an ancestor of hers had met a genie and had wished to travel the world. Knowing genies, they become tricky at times. Mari's ancestor was then tricked and had grown butterfly wings and that was passed on from generation to generation.

*Mari is everything and being a brat is one of them.

*She also do not know her rights and wrongs.

*Mari only serves as a distraction and once her wings get hurt then it's goodbye battle for her.

Cimanella Levine Durett - supersonic speed

*A relative of the fastest runners in history. Cimanella came from a race of normal humans, and ran away from home. After seeing the school, he had reported seeing "ghosts" inside the school, which was actually just a student, Sheila, and tried to run fast. After about a few minutes, he stopped and looked at his place which was beside the school, a few meters away from his starting point. He soon discovered that quick running in the family wasn't a talent but a power.

*Cimanella is boastful that everyone thinks that that is his ability.

*He isn't everyone's favorite in the class.

*Cimanella isn't much that useful in the field but he could get a first aid kit before someone even says it's needed

Yolly Michaelis Sparks- brainiac

*Yolly's family was nothing out of the ordinary. Often, his relatives got kicked out of school because of being super dumb but Yolly was an exception. Sure Yolly did get kicked out, but it was only because he was over qualified. Even in Harvard. He knew every little detail that he even knew the school before it was built, causing him to be the first student in the one-of-a-kind class.

*He is nothing different than a class valedictorian.

*He could be useful in the field, working side by side with Camille.

Sam Irwin Talley - turn into any animal

*Sam's mother is a veterinarian and his father is a centaur. His father wanted to rebel against his race, seeing as a loving human will do so, his parents flee off the country to the safari. They build a family. Oddly enough their child could turn into any animal. A few years later, both his parents are killed by an unknown jungle monster. Sam goes out of the safari and drifts upon the school.

*He is warmhearted.

*One of the class' most broken.

*He is useful to any field of battle.

Sheila Zegans Abarca - turn invisible.

*As a baby, Sheila didn't know how to control her powers. There was one time where she turned invisible for two weeks, making her parents near being crazy. It turns out, Sheila was just playing in her crib all along. After seeing this, her parents turn to her grandfather who once had invisibility powers but was removed when Sheila was born. It turns out, it was a curse to an ancestor that was passed on from generation to generation.

*Sheila is a trickster at heart.

*Often times, she likes to see people freaking out but is one of the famous people in campus.

*Sheila could be useful as backup and surprise attacks.

Sophia Eder Green - teleport

*Teleporting wasn't in the blood, even in her ancestors', well, who could know? Sophia is an orphan. Nothing much is known about the girl.

*She is often the mysterious one.

*She transfers from one place to another

*Works side by side with Sheila

Ashton Eros Copas- great aim

*He is often told he had cherub blood in him. Well, why not? Her mother was supposedly not giving birth but, with a blessing from Eros, his mother had said, he was born.

*He was always bullied to wear diapers but he pulled back his arrows then the bullies stopped coming.

*He is as cute as a cherub would be.

*A good warrior at the back of the field.

Kimberly Duncan - walk on water

*It was as if her body was in restriction mode with the water. And it was no curse or ancestor story that could tell why.

*She is one of the sweethearts

*She is useless in class.

*She could barely be used in the battle field

Alexa Cheverie Folwer- control fire

*Alexa and Alexander are twins. They also have siblings who are twins. They are Tyler and Taylor and they control earth and wind. The family does not know why they are like that. As kids, they pretended to be like that then one stormy night later, their main antenna was hit with lightning, and they were battling with the antenna above the TV. After that night, they all had powers.

*She is often the liked one in the twins

*She could never get a day without argument with her twin

*She would never work without her brother

Alexander Frank Folwer- control water

*The mischievous one

*He does not let anyone hurt his twin

*Works well with Alexa

Felix Levan Prevost - control people's minds

*Camille and Felix are distant relatives. They all think it runs in the blood, but the family doesn't.

*A quiet one

*He does nothing good

*A very useful one in the field. He'll always be your second option.


	4. Should I or should I not?

**Okay, so, yeah. I kinda forgot the contents of chapter three so I don't have much to say. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Ooh, and also if I somehow, in the future, say "This chapter has an 'Aha! Aha! Aha!' factor" that means that some secrets behind the story itself are going to be revealed. I used the "Aha! Aha! Aha!" on my first readers and that was a sort of warning which means, "Slow down reading and let it all sink in"**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: SHOULD I OR SHOULD I NOT?**

"Shut up. I will not tolerate one minute of you today. No, we will not talk about what I'm feeling." Jack stated

"I didn't even say anything." Tooth shook her head

"Class, today we go back ocean. I will group you to two." North pulled out a glass jar filled with rolled up paper

He pulled out one and read.

"Bunnymund, and," he pulled out another, "Frost. You are leaders."

In just a few minutes, the class was separated into two and were all either in blue or red shirts and rubber armors. Blue was Jack's team and Bunny's was red.

In the blue team were Mari who had a pair of mariposa wings, Cimanella who had supersonic speed, Sandy who could make dreamsand, Tooth, Yolly who was the class' brainiac, Sam who had the ability to turn into any animal, and Sheila who could turn invisible.

In the red team, there were Sophia who had the ability to teleport, Ashton who had a great aim, Camille who could read minds, Kimberly who could walk on water, twins Alexa and Alexander, Alexa who could control fire and Alexander who could control water and Felix who could control people.

"Alright so we've got no water elemental. That could be hard for us." Jack said

The groups were huddled up, talking about strategies they were to do.

"Well they have a fire elemental," Cimanella piped up, "We've got the upper hand than of Alexa."

"But not all of us could fly," Yolly pointed out

"I've the perfect solution to that. I'll freeze the top of the water so you could all stand on it." Jack inquired

"Great!" Mari said, so what am I and Tooth girl gonna do?" Mari asked

"Just do what you do." Jack shrugged

All of the students heard a whistle then they all turned towards their teacher.

"All go to position." North announced

The blue team's leader froze the water, giving his members the chance to stand on solid ice.

"What? But that's unfair!" Bunny yelled

"It isn't in the rules." Jack sang

"Start!" North boomed

"Ashton," Bunny muttered

"Okay, here's the plan," Jack started

"Wait!" Yolly interrupted, "They have Camille, isn't it right to not think of our plan?"

"Right. Let's counteract." Sam responded

"And fire!"

One by one, Jack's troupe were beaten down by arrows. By Ashton's arrows. Sure enough, the arrows only ended at their blue rubber vests. Well, Tooth's wasn't.

Ashton pulled back a red arrow, aimed it at Tooth and the arrow went, towards the fairy. The arrow whizzed by Tooth's arm but didn't give much injury to the girl but enough to give pain.

"Ow!" Tooth hissed

Jack looked back at his injured member and yelled, "Hey! You hurt Tooth!"

"Shoot! I hit her with the wrong arrow!" Ashton muttered

"Don't tell me it's the one with poison." Bunny said

"No it isn't. It could be everything but that." Ashton answered

"Tooth!" Jack flew over to the girl, "Where'd you get hit? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine now." Tooth sighed, inspecting the cut on her arm she looked up and met Jack's blue worried eyes

_Wait, what just happened? Did he just turn from a wrinkly old man into a... cute boy?_

"Alright, it's payback time!" Jack announced

He raised his arms and put them back down harshly. Just a few seconds later, the other side was buried in snow.

"The blue team wins!" North announced

_Clap... clap... clap..._

Both blue and red team members turned their attentions towards the source of the sound and saw a red headed female clapping with a menacing look on her face and a couple more students behind her.

"Nice show, Frost." She smirked

"What are you doing here, Scarlett?" Jack spat

"I'm enjoying your win. Don't you like that?"

"I would if it's your face whose ice cold blue."

"Is that a challenge, Frost?" She snarled

"What? You chicken?" Jack smirked

"Oh, it's on." Scarlett glared at the boy, "Your lousy team of weird people and our class of first class mermaids it is."

Scarlett and the others dove into the water and used the water to rise up, all in their mermaid forms.

_Ooh, this brat is so gonna get punished. Doesn't she know who she just called weird and lousy?!_ Tooth thought

"What's the plan?" Bunny asked Jack

"You, Sophia and Cimanella, get fire wood and something to light it to make a fire. Alexa, you control that fire. Camille and Yolly, you two read their minds and make a plan to counteract their plan. Sam, Kimberly, and Sheila, go over their territory and know their plan. Ashton, you shoot. Alexander and Felix, control what you could. Sandy, Tooth, Mari and I will fly over there and be a distraction. Any questions?"

"That's good enough. Let's go team!" Bunny announced

"Wait! We don't need to do all of that! We could just team up and injure the part above their tails. You know, that thing connected to their flesh?" Tooth inquired, "It could work, you know."

"Fine, but if that plan backfires, we go back to the original plan." Jack finished

And they went off and won.

"How do you know so much?" Jack asked

The class, after winning, had planned to go out and celebrate for their win. They had planned a small dinner in town.

"I have a friend. She's a mermaid." Tooth shrugged

"Anyway, are you coming to the dinner?" Jack asked

"No thank you. I have to go home early tonight. We've got something going on in our home." Tooth answered

"That's bad, after all, you're the reason why we won." Jack shrugged, "See you tomorrow, Tooth."

* * *

Tooth walked along the shore after going out of school when she spotted the same group of mermaids they had battled with earlier.

"Oh look, if it isn't little miss know-it-all." Scarlett said

"My name's Toothiana." Tooth deadpanned

"What was that? _Foot_hiana?" Scarlett asked

"No no, I think she said _Toot_iana." A brown headed girl inquired

"Now, now girls, it isn't fair that you beat her in a name calling contest." A blonde boy said

"Shut up, Blake. Are you even on our side?" Scarlett asked

"I'm not finished, I'm saying that you should beat her in a brawl instead." Blake answered

Scarlett smirked mischievously then walked off along with her peers.

"What is she doing now?" Tooth muttered

Tooth went behind a bush and removed her top, revealing the top of her green two-piece bikini. She looked around to check if the coast was clear then removed her skirt, completing her swimsuit.

She walked towards the shore then dove into the water. She rose up a few minutes later, completely soaked and in her mermaid form. She jumped up in the air and dove back down to the water, her blue and green tail glistened in the setting sun, her brown hair with its various yellow, blue and green streaks shone. Her blue coral headdress adorning her hair.

_This is so amazing. I've gotten through two days without anyone knowing. I love this. Being free, no worries, no responsibilities. If only I could keep this hidden from mom tonight._

Tooth dove down deeper into the water and to her kingdom.

* * *

"Toothsie? Where have you been all day?" Haroom asked

"I've been training, dad. You know, flying. So I could make mom proud." Tooth smiled at him as they swam towards Punjam Hy Loo

"Dad, if I somehow go to school will you approve of it?" Tooth sheepishly asked

"I will. As long as it's better for my baby." Haroom smiled, "Why do you ask? Do you want to go to the fairy school?"

"No, that would be boring. And besides, I would never neglect my duties as a queen." Tooth shook her head no

_Which I am kinda tired of by the way._

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind, just tell daddy." Haroom stated, "Well as long as you don't go to that school near the ocean. I would be very disappointed in you if you did."

_What?!_

* * *

"Tell me, Toothsie, how's your flying?" Rashmi asked as she and her family ate dinner by the shore with the other two in the water

"It's fine, but mom, could you teach me some more flying techniques?" Tooth asked, "And how I could stay in the air for more than five minutes."

"Oh Toothsie," Rashmi giggled, "You're going to live as a mermaid in the end, why do you want to so badly?"

"I think she wants to go to school." Haroom inputted

"Well, why not? I think that school near the kingdom is a great one. And it is a school for non-humans too, so why not?" Rashmi responded

Haroom took about a minute to respond, "Y-yeah. Do you, do you want that, Toothsie?"

"Well, actually, I've been meaning to tell you two that,"

"Toothsie, you do know that your aunt saw you today right? And you were using your wings," Rashmi interrupted

"Yes, Tooth's been practicing." Haroom smiled proudly

"No, no not that. You were with other people. And that white headed boy looks like he'd do everything to protect you." Rashmi continued

"Yeah, isn't he dreamy?" Tooth asked, "Wait, what? No! He's not dreamy! He's a jerk and he's insensitive to what others may feel of his actions! Even though he is dreamy, all of his physical traits make him look bad with that foul attitude."

"Well we certainly did raise a fine girl in her teen years." Rashmi shrugged

"Wait, wait, who is this boy? Tooth, you know that you can't go around and go throwing yourself to every boy." Haroom furrowed his brows, "We didn't raise you to be a playgirl."

"Dad! I'm not!" Tooth blushed

"Anyway, you're not going back to that school." Haroom finished, "And that's final."

"Wha-. Dad! What did I ever do wrong?! All I did was have a little freedom! Isn't that what I was supposed to do?! I did whatever royal chore you wanted me to do! I almost got _killed_ by sharks on my way to the Pacific last year, and this is what I get? Being locked up in my own kingdom deep down in the water? What's next? You're going to choose who I marry?" Tooth wiggled her back and her wings fluttered open

She flew out of her water, turning her tail into her legs as she removed contact with the water, back in her swimsuit.

"Let's just face it, Tooth's not a kid anymore. She's growing up." Rashmi stated

"But with a human boy? Rashmi! Are you growing crazy? You know that people would kill her when they see who she really is." Haroom answered

"He's not a human boy. He is a water elemental too, well in a way. He could control ice, snow, and you know. I saw it with my two own eyes." Rashmi commented

* * *

**So, what do you think about it? Oh, and for HTTYD readers out there, I'm going to be making a story called "How to train your baby dragon" are you going to read that or not?**


	5. The Warning

**Class A mermaids** (mentioned)

Scarlett Herrington Amanda Gaziano Jermain Tyler

Blake Swan Hector Jesenski Pheonix Cunningham

**Underwater and others**

Marianella Prinz Tackisha Shearman Olga Bellini

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE WARNING**

"We were awesome yesterday, Tooth!" Sam patted on the girl's back as he came across her in the hallway

"Yeah, we all were." Tooth replied and then the boy left

"Thiana!" Alexa yelled, coming up to Tooth with her twin, "You're super great! Thank you for the help! It was the class' first time."

"Yeah, not bad, Tooth." Alexander added

"It was for the class." Tooth smiled

"Tooth, you were great yesterday. Are you planning to go here next year?" Cimanella asked

"I think so."

"Good! The class needs people like you." then he left

"Someone's getting popular. Nice one, Thiana." Mari said as she strolled by

"Hey, Tooth. I'm really sorry. I did not know what arrow hit you but I'm certain it's not poisonous. Are you feeling right?" Ashton asked worriedly

"No I'm fine. I don't think it made some effect on me." Tooth shrugged

"Good. See you later, Toothiana."

"Hey bird girl."

"Oh hey, Jack." Tooth replied effortlessly

She started walking to her classroom with Jack behind her.

"Well you've got yourself pretty well known." Jack commented

"And you've got a good mood today, what's with that?" Tooth asked

"So what happened to the thing you did last night?" Jack asked

"Why have you gotten so interested in me?" Tooth answered

"You're not answering anything, Tooth." Jack deadpanned

"Why should I?" Tooth asked then pushed the door to their room, only to bump into her classmates

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jack asked

"See for yourself." Someone answered

Tooth and Jack went to the front of the crowd and saw what they were staring at. There on the wall, were writings in red paint, or possibly blood.

"Hey losers of class freak, since you're all so good with your Foothiana and your Jackie boy, why don't we all have a brawl. At the same ocean, same time, one week from now. No materials, no armors, just powers. Let's see if you'd still be good at the end, or even alive. Sincerely, your adoring fans, the class A mermaids."

"What? This is outrageous!" Tooth retorted, "We could actually get killed by this."

"Tooth, we've got this. We have you." Jack said to her

"But, Jack, mermaids make potions. They can make potions to protect their weak spots and that is not considered armor." Tooth looked worried

"Hey Tooth, we've got everybody to count on. Am I right, class?" Mari shouted

The class shouted back in pure enthusiasm.

"Dude, this has been happening for years now! And we were never confident. Now is not the time to forfeit." Sam stated

"Yes, and according to my calculations, we've got a seventy-three point one four one six percent chance of actually winning." Yolly inputted

"But we've only got one actual water elemental." Tooth muttered

_Actually two._

"So? We don't need elementals, Tooth. We need teamwork." Alexa stated, "Am I right, team?"

The whole class shouted once more in response. Tooth looked back to the wall.

"Alright so how do we get the perfect revenge?" She asked

"Mari! Fly me to their room!" Sheila ordered

Both Sheila and Mari left the room, the others trailing behind to see what the trickster was up to. Tooth was about to walk with them when,

"Tooth, why don't you just tell them?" Camille asked in her sweet voice

"Tell them what?" Tooth asked

"Come on, Tooth, you know what I'm talking about." Camille answered

"I can't tell them. They'd send me to the mermaid classes." Tooth answered

"You know, we really need you right now and we really need a match to the competition." Camille commented

"I know, but, I can't lose their trust now," Tooth muttered

_Especially Jack's..._

...

_Wait, what?!_

"You're just having side effects. Don't worry. Anyway, Tooth, it would really make them appreciate more of who you are." Camille said

"I'll tell them when the time's right, Camille and now isn't just a good time. Maybe after the brawl."

"That would be fine. After all, the moment you walked in to the classroom, I already read your mind; you're quite a confused and thoughtful girl." Camille smiled, "That's cool. And would you mind talking to Aster more? He kinda likes you, just a teensy bit though."

"Do you always tell people other people's secrets?"

"No. Only to you. After all, you are royalty and the most unique cross baby. I think having wings and a tail at the same time is cool. But is that possible?" Camille asked

"Yeah it is. And it's pretty cute actually." Tooth nodded, "Now come on, before the others try to find us."

* * *

"Hey, so I was thinking. Are you free Friday night?"

"No that's _lame_."

"Friday night. I'll pick you up, seven, sharp."

"Too pushy. Stop trying to be aggressive."

"Hey how about we go grab some dinner on Friday, does that sound great to you?"

"Why are you even trying?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Dude, you _sicken_ me."

"Would you like it if we have a date on Friday?"

"Just stop. You're killing me."

"Could we-"

"_Stop_! You _annoy_ me." Jack yelled at Bunnymund then sat on the sand, holding a bowl of croutons, "Who are you even trying to impress?"

"Tooth, of course."

"What?! Bunny, I was gonna go first!" Jack stood up

"No you aren't. You're mean to her and she doesn't like you. Obviously, the guy who was with her since day one matters more." Bunny crossed his arms

"Maybe that's why I'm being nice to her now, duh?" Jack replied

"You already lost your chance, why bother?"

"_Aha_! Of course it is!"

Both boys looked at Ashton who had been checking his arrows for the past few minutes

"What is?" Jack asked

"The arrow! It was the red arrow that shot Tooth." Ashton replied, "It's confirmed Jack. It's that arrow."

"So you mean you shot her the _cupid's arrow_?" Bunny asked

"Exactly. The boy who she first encountered would be the one she'd like." Ashton explained

"Wait, I saw Sam talking to her earlier." Jack exclaimed

"Ooh! That Sam is so gonna get it! Let's go!" Bunny stated then both boys marched towards their classmate who was training

"Since when did Jack become so... dumb?" Ashton muttered to himself

* * *

"So, Mari, why do you keep your wings up all the time?" Tooth asked as both girls with wings flew up from the ocean

"It makes me feel free. It feels like I'm not hiding anything." Mari replied, "Why do you keep yours always folded? Don't you feel restrained of your actions?"

"_Alex_! _Help me_!" Felix yelled as a furious Bunnymund and Jack chased him and Sam at the shoreline

"You know, the boys in our class all look good," Tooth commented as they watched the scene

"Yep. But all of them have no brains." Mari sighed then both girls landed to where they were

"_Tooth!_" Bunny and Jack yelled simultaneously

They ran up to the girl and asked, "Who did you interact first after getting shot by the arrow?"

"Uh, I think, Jack...?"

"_Yes!_" Jack jumped up in glee

"I already told you that." Ashton pointed out

"So do you wanna go out with me, Friday night?"

Tooth walked closer to the boy's face and put her left hand to his cheek.

"Let me see," She leaned in closer to his face and answered, "_No_."

A couple oohs and laughter came from the class.

"But, why?"

"Let's review, shall we? You made an argument with me on my first day, kept calling me names and treated me like I'm dumb." Tooth answered, "But don't worry, if looks were my basis, then you'd be top one on the list."

"You got burned, dude." Alexa said, snickering, "And I'm not the cause of it this time."

"Alright, let's get back to practice before-"

"Bunnymund!"

Then the chase repeated itself.

* * *

"Everyone, sit down." Mari ordered

The other fifteen students sat down on their respective chairs as Mari stood by the teacher's table.

"Alright classmates, if you don't know, we are going to have a brawl with the mermaids in one week. So, your class officers had decided that we should all have a camp-out on Friday night, which is tomorrow. We don't know what time of day the brawl is so we'll practice at midnight, dawn, morning, noon, afternoon, dusk, evening, and at night." Mari announced, "We are gonna be staying at the sea shore Friday night to Sunday noon."

"Are any of you not allowed to go?" Mari asked

The classroom was dead silent.

"Good. Now bring clothes and food tomorrow. We are going to start setting up the tents after we train after class." Mari finished, "Any questions?"

The room was silent once more.

"Great. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

**None of the factors yet, but what will happen on the three day camp?**


	6. The Campfire

**I officially declare the start of the Frostbite! But, that's not all, though enjoy now, we're gonna have a sort of sad descent to everything in this story.**

**I still don't own anything, if I did, the sequel's already out and the third part would be out at the same time HTTYD 2 does.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE CAMPFIRE**

"How could you even reject me, Tooth?" Jack asked as he and Tooth flew above the ocean with Jack freezing the ocean for them to train on

"Look I'm just not interested in having a relationship." Tooth shook her head

"So what you said, it's all not true?" Jack asked, looking at the fairy

"It's nothing but bluff, Jack. Oh if only you'd improve your attitude." Tooth rolled her eyes

"So wait, if I improve my attitude, you'll go on a date with me?"

"I could but my dad won't let me." Tooth answered truthfully, "In all honesty, he doesn't like anyone for me."

"I see," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "but if it's just your decision, will you?"

"That'll be fine, attitude's your only problem after all." Tooth shrugged

* * *

"Hey, uh, Bunny," Tooth said as she walked over to Bunnymund who was starting to fix the tents, "Camille sent me to talk to you."

"Oh," The boy looked down, "So you know?"

"It was kinda obvious when you and Jack were chasing and yelling 'Tooth's mine'." Tooth rolled her eyes, "Anyways, before anything gets worse, I'm not interested in relationships, that's what I told Jack too."

"So you're not going to date any of us?" Bunny asked

"Unless you could live underwater," Tooth muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Look, the thing is, you and Jack look like you're brothers, why do you fight over me?" Tooth asked

"Tooth, if a guy loves, he loves, he doesn't think, he isn't able to." Bunny answered, "In all honesty, I was mesmerized even when you didn't know me yet. You were just simply unique."

Bunny sighed, "And I really thought you'd like me."

"No, it's not that Bunny, it's just, I don't see you as a boyfriend. You're more like a boy friend. Do you get what I'm saying?" Tooth asked

"Of course," Bunny smiled

* * *

"Okay, everyone, gather up. We're gonna have dinner now so I'd like you all to sit down on the logs." Mari said and everyone sat, "I'd like to thank to all of you. We'd done a great job so far. Thanks for the teamwork. Now, after dinner, we're not going to train, we'll have a time to get to know each other more. You all know our class, we're the ones with the most arguments cause we don't see eye to eye and I think it's about time we unwind and get to know our family."

"Wow, Mari's a great speaker." Tooth muttered

"She is." Jack answered

"Now I hope you all have a great dinner. And thank our cooks for tonight, Alexa and Sophia."

Then they finished eating their dinner and were just talking and laughing and just having a good time.

"Hey! Let's play a game. It's like truth or dare. It will go from me holding the bottle top and Alex holding the bottom then he will pass it to the next one and so on until the song stops." Alexa explained, "Are you in?"

"I'm alright,"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Okay."

"Let's play then."

"Game, so," Alexa said as she held the neck of a bottle and her brother holding the body, "99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop. Take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of pop on the wall. Freeze!"

And it ended upon Camille.

"Okay, so Camille, truth or dare." Alexa asked

"Seeing that mischievous look on your face, I'd rather go with truth." Camille answered, earning a light giggle from her classmates

"Okay, so what's the latest secret?" Alexa asked

A group of oohs were heard. Meanwhile, Camille and Tooth stared at each other, the other trying to say no.

"The latest? Let me see, I hear Alex' trying to get a girlfriend." Camille answered truthfully

"What? Why am I even in this?" Alexander exclaimed

"What?! My own brother! What kind of twin are you?" Alexa smacked her brother

"Let's continue?" Camille asked

"98 bottles of pop on the wall, 98 bottles of pop. Take one down pass it around, 97 bottles of pop on the wall. Freeze!"

And it was Sandy this time.

"So since Sandy can't speak, I suggest he chooses dare." Alexa stated, "Go ahead Camille."

"Okay. So Sandy, I dare you to make the school covered in dreamsand." Camille said

Sandy stood up and formed a sand ball and threw it at the school top then slowly, the sand made its way down, covering the outer layer of the school.

"Nice." Sam said then high-fives Sandy

A couple more dares and truths later.

"45 bottles of pop on the wall, 45 bottles of pop. Take one down, pass it around, 44 bottles of pop on the wall. Freeze!"

"Is that even possible, Alexa?"

"What do we do now?"

"I say we truth or dare both of them." Mari, who was the former victim of Sheila's very difficult dare, said, "Alright, so truth or dare, Toothiana and Jackson."

"Well this ain't gonna end well." Ashton muttered

"Let's just do the dare, Jack. Please?" whispered Tooth

"Fine. We'll do the dare."

"Great, so since I don't wanna spend this chance and ruin it, I'm just gonna go what I think everybody's thinking right now." Mari had a very evil look on her face, "I want you two, to kiss,"

Both Tooth's and Jack's jaws fell open.

"On the lips,"

A deep blush formed on their faces.

"Ten whole seconds. And it can't be the one where your lips barely touch."

"Mari, I, I think I'll just choose truth." Tooth stuttered

"Yeah, me too." Jack added

"Ah ah, no backouts, guys." Alexa said

"Have you all planned this from the beginning?" Yolly asked

"Turns out, Sheila's a genius." Kimberly shrugged and giggled

"Oh it's just a kiss you two." Camille stated, "After all, it won't mean anything unless you want it to."

Jack rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Tooth.

"Jack, no." Tooth inched away from the boy

"Come on, Tooth let's just get this over with."

Tooth sighed and bit her lip. Jack put his hands on the sides where Tooth sat and leaned forward, very very slowly. Meanwhile, Tooth tried to push the boy back by putting her arms at the boy's chest. When they were barely apart, Tooth sighed and removed force in her arms, causing Jack to lose balance and smack his lips onto hers. Tooth's eyes went wide as her face went pure red, so did Jack's and it was as if ten seconds didn't pass by as just ten seconds. It was as if it was a whole lifetime. About three seconds through, Tooth closed her eyes shut, so did Jack's just then there were camera flashes but they still didn't pull away, the ten seconds still not over. And after what seemed like eternity, Jack pulled his lips away from the girl's, still staring at the girl's eyes and vice versa.

"Guys, we said ten seconds, not a full minute." Sheila commented

"Wait, what?!" Both yelled

"Uh, uh," Tooth stood up, "I'm gonna go train now." She ran towards the ocean and flew away from the campsite

"I think you broke her." Jack said, standing up

Jack's legs then decided turned to jelly and fell forward to the ground.

"And I think I broke Jack too."

* * *

_Jack kissed me. He really did. And it wasn't just the dare. He really did want to do that._

Tooth put her fingers to her lips and smiled weakly.

"Jack kissed me!" Tooth yelled, she flipped in the air and dove into the water, turning into mermaid form

"Wait! What's happening to me?" Tooth asked, horrified

"I gotta tell you, Scar. They're training up there and their teamwork is just plain excellent."

"What?" Tooth whispered and saw the people she'd battle in a week

"Well throw them off! Make 'em fight. I don't care. But that Jackson will never win again." Scarlett growled

"Scar, just admit it. We lost. Jack's got this new girl in tow and she's knowledgeable on mermaids." The brunette said

_Duh, it's because I am one._

"Amanda, you shut up. All of you, train, if training won't win us, then try to get to the royalties and ask for help." Scarlett ordered

_As if, Scarlett. As if I'd let myself lose._

"We don't even know who the new queen is." Blake said

"Then find out who she is or go to the former king." Scarlett responded

"I'm getting kinda sick of your ordering, Scar." A black headed boy said as he rubbed his nape

"Try to not go to that battle and we'll see if you'd live another day, Hector." Scarlett growled

"Look, the royalties aren't going to help us. They don't fight if it's only for a few mermaids and not for the whole kingdom." another guy who had huge black glasses said

"Let's just cheat, Scar." Amanda suggested

"Cheat? That's a great idea! Blake, get the others, we're having a meeting."

Tooth swam away from the scene and flew once she was out of earshot.

* * *

"Guys! I heard Scarlett and her company!" Tooth announced as she struggled flying with wet wings and clothes and... everything

"Whoa what happened to you?" Cimanella asked

"My wings froze while I was flying." Tooth lied, "Anyway, I heard them and they said they'd just cheat their way through this. I think they'll get powers from the royals."

"That's not fair!" Mari commented

"Wait, there is mermaid royalty?" Felix asked

"Yes and according to my studies, mermaid royalty will help their people when in time of great need." Yolly explained

_I so will not!_

"Anyway, what are we gonna do now?" Cimanella asked

"We need to keep a great eye on them while on the field. I think it's time that we actually have a battle plan." Mari responded, "But we'll have to do that in the morning."

"Why? And where's everybody?" Tooth asked

"Either nursing Jack or getting tools to nurse Jack." Cimanella answered

"He fainted just after you left." Felix added

* * *

**Okay, so, yeah, review, and, yeah.**


	7. Toothiana Something

**And in this chapter, I officially ruin Frostbite. Yes, you're so going to hate me.**

**I (sadly) do not own RotG.**

**Wait! Gosh I almost forgot:**

**"Aha! Aha!" factors in here, so, slow down and let it all sink in**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: TOOTHIANA SOMETHING**

Tooth entered the male's tent and saw a couple of her classmates silently chatting.

"Hey, is Jack alright now?" Tooth asked

"Tooth! You're here!" Jack exclaimed, he looked like he had just gotten out of bed

"Oh, you're fine. Why'd you faint?" Tooth asked, sitting down next to the bed

"Well why are you soaking wet?" Jack asked

"I guess we're not answering those questions anymore." Tooth shook her head, "I'm gonna take a short swim."

"Ooh, me too!" Kimberly yelled

"Me three!" Sheila added

"Why don't we all go in the water?" Ashton asked

All of the people except for Jack, Camille and Tooth went outside.

"Wanna go for a swim, Jack?" Tooth asked

"Okay. You two coming?" Jack asked, standing up

"Yeah, we'll be right over." Camille answered

Jack exited the tent.

"What am I gonna do, Camille?" Tooth fretted

"Well, since you're wearing a skirt and a loose top, you could swim like that." Camille suggested

"You're right!" Tooth hugged the girl, "Thanks Camille. Let's go?"

"Tooth! Camille! Hop in! The water's great!" Alexander called

Tooth smiled wide and dove into the water. She rose up and earned a confused look from Sheila.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked as she pointed above Tooth's head

Tooth reached over her head and removed the item which was her blue coral headdress.

"Oh this? I found it in the water." She answered

"Cool. Wonder if I could find one." Then she swam away

_Well that was a close one._

* * *

"Hey Bunny, why aren't you swimming with the rest?" Camille asked as she sat next to the boy sitting behind a palm tree

"It's nothing,"

"Look I know that it's about the dare. You don't need to lie around me. After all, it's just a dare." Camille explained, "Just think of what you'll say. I don't want anybody hearing this conversation."

"_It's just a dare? Camille don't you know what you're saying? He was her first kiss and she is his. Don't you think first kisses are kinda unforgettable?"_

"Bunny, I know that it is but I thought you'll be moving on, after what you've thought earlier." Camille said

"_But it's hard._"

"You sound like a whiny baby." Camille giggled, "Just forget about it alright? Jack's mind will be focused on the battle not on Tooth, meanwhile she is not accepting suitors at any time so I don't think both of you even have one percent of a chance." Camille shrugged, "For now, just try to have fun."

* * *

That night, all teens slept peacefully until the sun rose up and four am came and the rooster crowed...

"Wait, what? There's a rooster in here?" Tooth sat up on her bed sleepily

"It's my phone alarm, sorry." muttered Kimberly

"We need to wake up everyone," Mari yawned, "We need to practice at dawn."

"But we slept at ten pm last night." Sophia complained

"I thought we only stayed up until nine." Sheila rubbed her head

All girls looked at each other wearily then Alexa broke the silence.

"Are the boys going to handle us at our worst this morning?" She asked

"They sure will."

"Good morning, girls." Yolly greeted as he and Felix prepared the plates, "We thought you had too much stress to handle last night that we needed to get up early and make breakfast for all. Jack and Alex are cooking, Sam and Ashton are fixing up our beds, and Sandy and Cimanella will be fixing yours."

The girls looked around them and saw the jolly looking boys working around as if they were controlled happy slaves.

"Alright, how much is Jack paying you for all this?" Tooth asked

"He didn't," Felix answered in a happy face, "he scared us that if we were not to obey, he'd drown us in the water and freeze the ocean until we are dead from frostbite."

"Good morning, girls!" Jack greeted as he held up a tray of eggs and bacon, "I hope you all like what we're doing."

"Oh we are." Sheila commented

"Yeah, we could get used to the man-slaves." chuckled Kimberly

"Would these people seriously think you could do that? It's spring, Jack. It's not actually your time of year." Tooth shook her head, "I think I'll cross off some nice stars for you."

Jack was suddenly on his knees, "No, no, please. Anything but that!"

Tooth glared at him.

"Fine. Boys stop being man-slaves. If you haven't noticed it's hot out." All boys sighed in relief

* * *

"Okay everybody, get your powers ready. It turns out, when the boys became man-slaves, they took that opportunity to make an obstacle course fit for each person." Mari announced, "Wings up, Tooth, this might get a little bumpy."

"Jack, you're up first."

"Wait, what? Can't it be, I dunno, alphabetical order?" Jack asked

"No, now go!" Mari ordered

Jack went to the ocean, freezing whatever he steps at.

"Wait, what kind of course is it anyway?" Alexa asked

"Alex's course, of course."

Suddenly, Alexander was standing at the water. He rose up his hands then a wave made its way towards Jack. Jack lifted his hands towards the wave and froze it. Then another. And another until the boy was tired out.

"That's what they can do to us!" Mari announced, "Next, Sandy?"

Sandy used his golden dreamsand to make a small cloud for him to rise off the ground. With every wave Alexander shooted at him, he just turned the water into dreamsand.

"I think we could use Jack and Sandy for defenses." Mari muttered

One by one, the class tried their best to show effort and Mari was surely not disappointed.

"Tooth, you're up."

Tooth rose from the ground and lifted herself to the water. She avoided every attack Alexander gave her. Well, all except one.

Alexander rose up his arms to shoot another wave. Tooth glided to the right a second too soon then got her wings wet. The moment her wings got too heavy for the water, Tooth went down, to the ocean. The deep part of the ocean.

"Tooth!"

"Tooth fell, I need Kimberly right now to get her!"

Tooth rose her head up from the water and looked at Camille who pointed above her head. Tooth looked up and saw her headdress. She immediately removed it to avoid anyone from seeing.

"Tooth are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she walked closer to the girl

"I'm fine could you help me get a lift?" Tooth asked

Kimberly and Alexander lifted her off the water, curling up her feet or tail in the progress so it would turn into feet faster.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Tooth I didn't mean to actually hurt you." Alexander apologized

"No it's nothing. After all, I am the slow one for not avoiding in time." Tooth shrugged

The two put Tooth back on the shore.

Sheila approached Tooth and curiously asked, "I didn't know your hair had streaks in them."

She touched the said streaks, the long yellow one in the middle, the bluish-green one to its left and the light green next to it. Tooth looked up and combed it, hiding it with her brown locks.

"Yeah, they appear when I get soaked. It's a fairy thing." Tooth giggled nervously

"Alright then. But it looks better that way you know. Emphasizes your eyes." Sheila shrugged

She walked away and Camille approached Tooth with a towel.

"You're a liar, Tooth." joked Camille

"Had to." Tooth answered and chuckled with Camille

"Let's go before any of your 'fairy things' show up again." Camille said, "Like your eye shadow and your eye lashes and the glitters by your eyes."

* * *

_Just fly, Tooth. Fly. You don't need to do it in the ocean._

Tooth flew over to the rows of palm trees and other tall grasses. She flew over the tall grass quickly and felt a small sting in her wings.

_Well that hurt._

She looked back at the tall grass and...

"My wings can cut stuff?"

"Tooth, I know this is hard for you, but I really really like you and I don't wanna bother you because you become annoyed and you get angry at me and..."

"And you're ranting again." Ashton sighed, "Look, Tooth's been hit by the arrow. You don't need to force yourself into loving her. Yes she'll get broken-hearted but you just simply can't teach a heart to love."

"I know, Ashton. I don't like her like that and I just want her to be my friend. But it'll be worth a shot right?" Jack responded

"Don't ask with your lame puns." Ashton deadpanned, "And I will not hit you with an arrow. She has to approach you first after all."

"But, but, but," Jack sighed and whined, "Fine. If it'll stop your whining."

"You're the one who's whining here." Ashton muttered, "Anyway, thanks for saving my cherub reputation."

* * *

Mari, Sheila and Sophia all sat inside their tent. They had all just finished training and were trying to rest.

"Hey Soph, don't you think it's weird that Tooth wears her skirt and top while swimming?" Sheila asked

"She probably wants privacy to her own body." Sheila answered

"It's not just that. Last night, when we were all swimming, I saw her wearing this coral thing on her head and the colorful streaks. I think she's hiding something." Sheila stated

"If she's hiding from us, you think Camille won't warn us about it?" Mari asked, "Besides, I don't care if she is. She's being very useful so I won't scare her off."

"Yeah, and she looks like she doesn't have a bad intention." Sophia shrugged

"Alright I believe 'ya. But don't be surprised if she ever is, I warned you two."

"What could she be? A mermaid?" Sophia chuckled

* * *

One day of hard training later, all of them went home to relax for the school day to follow. Meanwhile, Tooth debated if she would go to the kingdom. One, her father is still angry at her and two, Scarlett's team might go after her.

_Nah, I'm not going to take that risk._

Tooth flew over to Punjam Hy Loo.

"Mom, I'm really sorry for flying off like that. I didn't actually mean for it to happen." Tooth shrugged, "And I really really want to apologize so badly but I can't."

"Well, why can't you?" Rashmi asked, sitting next to Tooth whose legs were now turned into a tail

"There are these girls from school and they're mermaids and, well, I didn't actually introduce myself as a mermaid yet, only as a fairy. Then our class of one of a kinds and those class a mermaids are kinda having a short argument this coming Thursday. I overheard them saying that they'll talk to their royalty about it and I don't want to grant their wishes but it will be a responsibility then." Tooth explained

"We can get your dad to come here then. I'll send a letter to him right now if you want." Rashmi commented

"That would be great mom. Thanks." Tooth smiled

* * *

"Look, dad, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about the school. I promise I'll make you proud, though." Tooth grinned at her father nervously

"No, Tooth. You are not going to that school any further."

"But, dad, please. Just, just let me stay until Thursday," Tooth sighed, "I'll just say goodbye to my friends."

"Fine. But only until Thursday. No extensions."

Tooth nodded vigorously.

"Thanks dad!" Tooth hugged Haroom

"Although, we are going to a small place around here to introduce you and it'll be on that Thursday night. Think you'd make it in time?" Haroom asked

"Absolutely, dad." Tooth answered

_But, what about Jack?_

* * *

**Major "Aha!" moment here. This is probably the most revealing chapter in this story, so yeah, the others are sad, happy, and all those other little things.**

**Review?**


	8. Monday

**Two more chapters till the brawl people, and one more chapter for an ultimate thing that would probably make you hate and despise me and Jack! MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I still don't own anything :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: MONDAY**

"Good morning everybody!" Alexa greeted as she entered the room, seeing her classmates

"Morning, Alexa." Some greeted

"Tooth," Alexa said, grabbing Tooth's wrist, "with me."

She went around the classroom, pulling girls up from their chairs. She went to the back of the class where she normally sat.

"What's all this, Lex?" Sheila asked

"It's about the campfire last Friday night. It just dawned upon me that Tooth and Jack had their first kiss there." Alexa suddenly squealed

"So what's the big deal about this?" Kimberly asked

"Because, it's the first time in three years that this awesome class had actually encountered a magical thing." Alexa grinned at Tooth, "So how was it like? Was he a good kisser or a sloppy one?"

"Well, I wouldn't say sloppy," Tooth started

"So you're saying that he's good?" Sophia asked, suddenly intrigued about the topic

"N-no, well, good but not that good," Tooth started to blush

"So he's not a good kisser? I don't get it. A good looking guy has bad moves." Sheila inquired

"He's good, Sheila, but not as in great great." Tooth stated

"So he is a sloppy kisser! I should've known!" Kimberly exclaimed

"Okay I can't take this anymore." Tooth shook her head and backed away from the group of girls only to bump into a blue worn sweater

"Uh, Jack!" Tooth turned around

"Are you girls done talking about how I kiss?" Jack asked

"Are you guys done being creeps for listening to us?" Tooth asked

"Alright so we're not answering those questions anymore." Jack stated

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_" A very very loud screech was heard through the hallway and into the room

"Whoa who was that?" Sam asked

"Looks like someone's having a major bad hair day." Alexander muttered

A screeching and crying Mari entered the classroom. Her hair was a huge mess and her clothes were too. Dirt was visible at her skin and clothing. And what confused all of them the most was the fact that her wings were not up.

"Oh my," Alexa immediately went to the front where Mari was, "Sweetie, what happened?"

She embraced Mari and put her head on her shoulder.

"A-a bird flew past me an-and I lost my ba-balance and I fell into a, a, a, a tree." Mari explained

"So where'd you get hurt?" Cimanella asked, ready to get a first aid kit

"Jack, Tooth, I am so sorry, but I can't battle anymore." Mari said and showed them her wings

Almost everyone gasped at the sight, the other half were too surprised to even have a reaction.

"Mari! Your wings! It has a huge cut!" Tooth struggled to say, "Wing injuries do not heal quickly. It takes years to heal."

"I know and I'm so sorry that I can't be in the team."

"No, no. It's fine, Mari. Don't blame yourself for the injury. You did your part last weekend, and I think your troop is more than ready." Jack encouraged

"Ooh! I almost forgot! Sir North allowed us to use his time as a preparation for the battle because he sees it as a part of his actual lesson now. And I think the students aren't going to school on Thursday. Some are too scared and some are excusing themselves to see us and the mermaids fight." Alexa announced

"Word spreads pretty fast, huh?" Sam asked

"Especially if it's written on our wall." They all looked at the unerased note on the wall

* * *

"You know, it's really creepy, what happened to Mari." Sam said

They were all in the cafeteria and it was the girls' turn to buy food.

"I know. She never loses balance when flying." Cimanella inquired

"It's not a good thing to talk about girls behind their back." Jack reminded

"Oh, Jack, it's been five days since. You think you're up to this?" Ashton asked

"Up for what?" Yolly interrogated

"You know that arrow that shot Tooth on our team war? Apparently it was the cupid's arrow." Jack explained, "And I was the first guy who interacted with her."

"Well that's a first. I didn't know a cherub could fail miserably." Felix stated

"Quiet guys, here they come." Alexander whispered

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Tooth asked

The girls were all lined up to get their lunch.

"Who knows. The boys are all idiots so I think it's about Mari." Alexa answered

"Lex, how does that even relate?" Sophia asked

"Yeah, I don't get that." Kimberly added

"Duh. They aren't thinking, which means that they're idiots. They think we won't know. Well, what do you expect? They're talking about math?" Alexa replied

"Oh I get it." Mari exclaimed

"Now you're being clear." Sheila announced

"Actually, she's right. They are talking about Mari." Camille stated then paused, "Okay now they're talking about Ashton's cherub reputation."

"See what I mean?" Alexa snickered

The girls walked back to the table.

"Okay, you go now, boys." Sheila said

All boys except for Jack stood up.

"Aren't you eating?" Tooth asked

"I'm not actually hungry. I'll be fine guys." Jack shrugged

"Okay suit yourself." Alexander replied, "Hey, Lexie. Mom just called. She said that you should call her back immediately."

Alexa walked away from the table and the other guys formed their line to order.

"Mari could you go to the bathroom with me?" Sheila asked

"Okay." Mari nodded

"I'm coming. I need to fix my hair anyways." Sophia inputted

Then the three girls went to the nearest comfort room.

"Felix is calling for me." Camille announced then went over to where the boy way

"Uh, Kimberly, mind if I ask you something?" A boy who had walked to their table asked

"Okay." Kimberly responded and stood from her seat, "I'll be quick, you guys."

"Our classmates are so desperate." Jack deadpanned

"What was that?" Tooth asked

"They all left us. Coincidence?" Jack asked, gesturing to the empty seats

"Oh," Tooth muttered, "right."

There was awkward silence between the two until Tooth spoke.

"Jack, I need to tell you something." Tooth started, "I, uh, well. About school, I'm,"

She looked up and met Jack's warm gaze.

_I can't tell him._

"I'm still going here until next school year." Tooth shrugged

"Really? That's great! More time to be good." Jack smiled

"And you don't have to try anymore, Jack. You are kind. I didn't know what I was saying back then and I'm sorry about that." Tooth stated

"So does this mean?"

"Yes Jack. I agree to date you." Tooth grinned at the boy

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!_" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs, earning all of the attention in the room

He ran towards the lunch line where his classmates were and yelled.

"Tooth agreed to date me!" He yelled at the boys

"Aw. The little boy finally got what he wanted." Sam snickered

Jack stood up on a table.

"Thank you, Toothiana! I will never disappoint you."

"Get down from that table, Jack!" Yolly said, pulling his friend off the table and brought him back to their table

"Well well, looks like you've got a new toy there, Frost." Scarlett commented in the midst of the silence

"Shut up, Scarlett. You're just jealous because Jack doesn't like you." Sam snarled, "Meanwhile, in freshmen year, little Scarlett was buried in ten feet of snow because she was oh so desperate on getting Jackie boy's attention."

The whole cafeteria laughed lightly at this.

"Who's the loser now?" Cimanella laughed

Alexa, who had made her way back to the table, grinned.

"Hey sweeties, smile for the camera." She said as she pointed the camera phone to Tooth and Jack

The two, who were caught up in surprise, looked at each other at the picture with weak smiles on their faces and Jack's arm slung over Tooth's shoulder.

"You two look so cute." Alexa said, walking to the restroom, passing over the class a mermaids' table

"Look, Scar, don't they just look like the perfect couple together. Their children would definitely be the cutest little munchkins ever." Alexa stated, showing Scarlett the picture

"Why are you ever here?" Blake asked

"If you haven't noticed, Blake, I'm showing Scarlett how compatible Jackie boy and Toothsie are." Alexa answered, "And they so are."

* * *

"So Tooth, when are you free?" Jack asked

"I don't know. That's for you to plan." Tooth answered

"Okay. Saturday night then, I'll pick you up at seven." Jack concluded

_Uh, Saturday?_

"Tooth, why don't you just tell him you're leaving on Thursday?" Camille asked

"I can't. Now that I actually have Jack, I don't think I could let him go." Tooth sighed

"Tooth," Camille sighed

_If only you knew, you'd be much more hurt._

"Nothing. You can tell him when it's time."

* * *

"Tooth, why do you keep your wings down? They're pretty and you should be proud of it." Jack said as he traced the lines on Tooth's palm

"I dunno. They're too delicate. You saw what happened to Mari."

All of the students of their class were now doing what they wanted to. They were waiting results for Yolly's observations on their traits.

"Yeah but I like seeing them. Would you mind if you would put it up inside the school?" Jack asked

"Fine," Tooth smiled and put up her wings

"Wait, how would you get that out of your back? Don't it rip your clothes or something?" Jack questioned

"My clothes have slits in them for easy opening." Tooth shrugged

"Tooth! Jack! Anybody! Cimanella's going to get hurt! Really hurt!" Camille yelled, "Felix, help me."

"What's the matter, Camille?" Mari asked

"I was concentrating on reading someone's mind when someone passed by the room. I accidentally read his or her mind and he or she was thinking that Cimanella's gonna get hurt." Camille explained

"Boys, quick! Find him. The girls are gonna get the culprits." Mari growled

All of them quickly exited the room. Unfortunately, they all left the door open and Yolly wrote his observations on the board.

* * *

Tooth groaned, "How's Cimanella now?"

The girls went back to the classroom with an unconscious Cimanella.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" Sophia asked and sighed

The door swung open and the boys entered, with an unconscious Alexander.

"What happened to Alex?" Alexa asked worriedly, walking over to her twin

"He, uh, he and Jack were looking outside for Cim. The sun was out and apparently, it was too hot for both of them. Jack's also kinda hurt too." Ashton explained

They showed him a very weak looking Jack and helped him lay down on the ground. Tooth hurriedly walked towards Jack.

"How are you feeling?" Tooth asked as she sat down next to Jack

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Alex. It looked like he was evaporating." Jack groaned in pain

"Eva-Evaporating?" Alexa asked very weakly

"Yeah, why?"

"Jack," Alexa gulped, "Alex can't fight anymore. He lost his powers."

Sandy walked over to the unconscious boys and flashed dreamsand above their heads, giving them nice dreams to not wake up in a bad condition.

"Wh-," Sheila stuttered, "Alexa, how can he not fight anymore?"

"He lost his powers temporarily. That's what happens to us siblings. I can't come near him and he can't come near me. It's basically the rules of nature. When water meets heat, it evaporates, same goes with heat meeting water, it kills the fire." Alexa explained

"I bet those bloody mermaids are the causes of all this." Bunnymund stated, "This is all your fault, Frost."

"How is it my fault? All I ever did was reject Scarlett. Everyone gets rejected, Bunny. You should know that!" Jack responded angrily

"Jack!" Tooth slapped his arm

"It's no one's fault alright? We can't blame Jack for this, we can't even blame the mermaids!" Mari stated, "No one's blaming anyone in this class, understand, boys?"

"Yes." Both boys muttered

"Alright, this isn't about you now, it's about Cim and Alex. We lost two people already and we can't afford to lose more." Sam stated, "Everybody, we should be on the lookout. Everybody's supporting everybody. We're one family, people, and if one of us gets hurt then we all fall down."

"I need to get out of here!" Cimanella yelled, sitting up, "Alex! What happened to you?!"

He stood up abruptly and stepped quickly. Once. Then winced in pain.

"Well what happened now?!" Sophia exclaimed

"My foot hurts like crazy." Cimanella said, sitting back down

He removed his shoe and his black sock and saw a deep wound. He removed his other shoe and sock and saw another deep wound.

"So we have three down." Ashton stated, "What now?"

"We fight." Tooth simply said

* * *

**We're going to be a little bit over with the shenanigans and hs now, and heading over to what life really is. Don't worry, you only get a not so sad chapter after all. But it's still sad, so yeah. Review?**


	9. Tuesday

**Yeah. I don't own RotG**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: TUESDAY**

The following day, Cimanella went to school in a wheelchair, Alexander with an ice bag over his head and Mari with bandage on her injured wing.

"Well don't everybody in this class look horrible." Scarlett said, standing at the class' doorway, "What? Did you all have too much practice?"

"Nope," Tooth answered, standing up and facing Scarlett, "I think we have too little practice. After all, we are too different to train altogether. So I think you've got the upper hand on this thing. You know, you're all mermaids, you basically rule the water, well, except for the royalties, but whatever, right? So, um, I guess you should give us a huge good luck. You think we need it, right?"

"Of course. Losers always need the good luck. So, class weirdos, good luck." Scarlett turned around and snickered

Tooth patted Scarlett's back and whispered, "Thank you."

"Uh, what did you just do?" Sheila asked

"I kinda ruined her day. Yeah, sooner or later though, anyway, Yolly, what'd you find?"

"Let's see, Toothiana, you have advantages. You could slice thin trees and bushes with your wings. Weakness well, you're kinda weak at water, a little weight puts you down. And you have delicate wings. Other than that, I'd say you should keep an eye on Jack all the time because they're gonna use him as a bait."

"Jackson," Yolly said

"Jackson?" Tooth giggled

"You will be our advantage in the actual field. You could freeze the water and hold it for about an hour. Disadvantages, you're the first person they'll try to, uh, get rid of. And don't fall for any traps. We all know you're weak at those stuff."

"Camille, well you know your advantages, you probably read it already. Your disads are kinda difficult. They could blackmail you."

"Mari,"

"No, you don't need to." Mari shook her head

"Ashton, look at what arrow you are to shoot. Not much disads though."

"Sam, we could always use you in the water. Don't get sick. When you get sick, even a slight sneeze could turn you into a monkey and you'll drown in the water."

"Sandy, ads, you are mute so they won't blackmail you into saying something. Disads, well, you get tired too easily."

"Kimberly, ads, you won't be hurt. Disads, not much."

"Bunny, ads, you can get away easily, disads, we can't use you much in the battle field."

"Sophia, you could get away easily."

"Sheila, you could sneak into their court."

"Lexa, you couldn't be used that much. And Felix, work with Camille, always."

"Hey, I'm curious. What did you do to Scarlett?" Jack asked

Tooth stood up by the door and opened it. She raised up her hand and three fingers.

"Three, two, one," Tooth counted

"_Toooooooooooothianaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_"

"Whoa!" Sam laughed

"You are so awesome!"

Then the whole class started laughing it all up.

* * *

"Yolly, the class' brainiac? What happened?" Scarlett stood by the classroom's door the second time that day

"Shut up, Scarlett." Sheila yelled

Tooth put a hand on Sheila's shoulder and stood up.

"What? You're going to put another paper on my back, Tooth?" Scarlett smirked, "You think you're some big shot transferee because you and Jack are officially dating? Well let me tell you something, Toothsie. You're _not_! You're just another person in this world of _freaks_. You're nothing less than them. You are _nothing_ special."

"Huh, so you think I am nothing special? That I am nothing less than them? That I am a freak?" Tooth repeated, "That I think that I am a big shot? Well let me tell _you_ something. I _am _one of them. I _am_ a freak. I _am_ nothing special. But honey," she walked closer to Scarlett, and continued, "I _am_ a big shot. And not just because I am dating Jack. It's because I'm _born_ a big shot. Are you?"

Scarlett raised her left hand and slapped Tooth's cheek. Gasps were heard from the room and a few shuffling feet were too.

"Well, I guess I'll have to defeat you on Thursday, Scarlett." Tooth said simply, "Be prepared, dear mermaid. And be _very_ prepared."

"Tooth," Jack held Tooth's forearms, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tooth shrugged

"What do you suggest we do?" Sheila asked

"As I said before, we just fight them. We're going to get them by surprise." Tooth answered, "Now how's Yolly feeling?"

"Who are you?" Yolly asked, "All of you. Where am I?"

"Did Yolly just, _forgot_ everything?" Sophia asked

Camille closed her eyes and concentrated on Yolly.

"His mind is blank. Like he forgot everything." Camille announced, "But there is one thing he remembers. It's the fact that he bumped his head at the hallway and nothing else. He can't also be used because he just forgot the plan he had been devising and he can't study everybody in just two days."

"Really? This isn't the best time for this." Sheila muttered, "I'm gonna get something to whack on his head."

She trotted out of the classroom.

"Did she just," Tooth shook her head, "Never mind. We have to-."

"_Help!_"

"That was Sheila." Bunny said

All of the still not disabled students went to the source of the sound and saw Sheila at the end of the stairs, crouched down, holding her ankle.

"It hurts." Sheila muttered

"Did you trip down the stairs?" Sophia asked

"With an invisible rope!" Sheila yelled, "I guess this is karma."

"Wait, can you still fight?" Tooth asked

"Course, Tooth, nothing can stop me from doing so."

* * *

"She can't walk for a week." The nurse stated, "She broke her ankle really bad."

"A week?" Sheila weakly asked, "But the brawl's in two days."

"So you're the students involved in the brawl? And no. You still cannot force yourself into walking, it'll only make you worse."

Sheila groaned, "I'm really sorry, you guys."

"No it's fine. It's no one's fault." Jack responded

"And besides, we still have eleven people." Tooth added

"Make that ten, mate."

They turned around and saw Bunny's arm in a cast. "What just happened?"

"An egg bomb set off in the room. And I'm not the only one injured." Bunny answered

"Nine, people. Sam just had a really bad concussion and he couldn't think straight. And apparently, some guy interacted with him and the guy has fever." Ashton said

"So, it's Tooth, Jack, Ashton, Lex, Phia, Sandy, Felix, Camille, and Kim?" Sheila asked

"Uh, guys, haven't you heard?" Felix asked

"Someone's hurt?" Tooth deadpanned

"Lex, Sandy and Kim got soaked by the high tide." Camille explained, "Yes we know you think it's impossible, but it is the only way to get rid of their powers temporarily."

"So we've got six people left. So what? We could still win this thing, right?" Tooth asked

"Of course, Tooth. And we'll all be there too to watch you and give help if ever needed." Sheila said

"Wait, how is Sandy out of our team?" Tooth asked

"It's basically nature, Tooth. Earth and water equals?" Jack asked

"Mud? So he can't make dreamsand till he is dried?" Tooth asked, everyone nodded

"Alright we so need to be very careful." Jack deadpanned

The last six not disabled students and the others who could not fight still strived for perfection. They all stuck together until the last minute of class that day.

"There's the bell, guys. I think we're safe for the day."

They all spread out to fix their things.

"Stop it!" Camille yelled and covered her ears, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Everyone went over to the girl.

"Mille, what happened?" Felix asked

Camille quickly hugged her distant relative tightly.

"Felix, you gotta help me." Camille fretted, "They're all thinking that I'm going to die in the battle. Felix I don't want to."

Felix closed his eyes and put a hand on Camille's head.

"Camille, come on, stop counteracting. You're giving me a bad headache." Felix muttered

"I can't stop. I could hear voices." She hugged him tighter. "Don't leave me." Camille answered

"No, I'm not going to. I'm gonna sleep over at your house today, alright? We'll work this out, okay?" Felix asked, "Sorry guys, Camille and I can't practice today."

"No worries. We're actually gonna call off the practice. Tooth here needed to go home early." Jack explained

"Yeah. We have a thing going on tomorrow." Tooth added

"Thank you guys." Camille smiled weakly, "I hope that trip on Thursday won't be as horrible as you're thinking, Tooth. You show them who the real boss is."

"What trip?" Jack whispered to Tooth

"It's nothing, Jack."

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Wednesday

**Okay so you're all so going to hate Jack and me in this chapter so, while you're reading it, we've both gone into hiding. Bye guys!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: WEDNESDAY**

"Felix, what happened to you?" Ashton asked, fiddling on something

"I got bad nightmares. It was about tomorrow. Camille and I were working side by side then I controlled the wrong people resulting us all getting killed." Felix answered wearily, "I didn't get sleep further then. And Camille, well, her aunt told us to not use our powers during the fight. She has future revelating powers and told us that my dream is a premonition of what might happen."

"So you can't fight anymore?" Ashton asked, looking up at the two

"Yeah. I don't know how to break it to Tooth and Jack, but-. Dude, why are you staring at my chest? It's creepy you know?" Felix asked

"Your chest? But I'm staring at your face." Ashton responded

"Ashton, throw this ball to the door knob." Camille handed him a ball

Ashton simply threw the ball, confident that it would hit the knob. But then it didn't. It hit the door instead.

"He was precise," Yolly said to the three, "I'm guessing you once had a great aim but from that gadget you were fiddling with for the past hour which has a high amount of ultra violet rays. Therefore, I conclude that you don't have a great aim but supernatural eyesight and a good body coordination. And glasses and contacts won't help you either. Body coordination needs a clear eye and nothing blocking the view."

"Hey, I have cherub blood!" Ashton retorted and sighed

"So Sophia, Tooth and Jack are the last three?" Ashton asked

"_Achoo!_"

They all turned their heads towards the source of the sound to find nothing. Another sneeze was heard and Sophia was right next to them.

"I can't fight, guys. I'm really sick and I sprained my leg from volleyball yesterday." Sophia said, "Did I mention that I ran under the rain yesterday?"

* * *

"Tooth, what happened? Are you hurt? How are your wings? Will you still be able to fly? Who did this to you? Tell me I'll get revenge on them." Jack asked worriedly

They were all in the classroom, all staring at Tooth's sort of deformed wing.

"It's nothing. The nurse said that I won't be able to fly today but I will tomorrow." Tooth answered

"Well what happened?" Alexa asked

"I was standing by my locker at the time when someone spilled hot coffee to my back. So due to instincts and bad luck, my wings flipped opened and I turned around and the kid next to my locker accidentally slammed his locker shut with my wings inside." Tooth explained, "But it's nothing serious. It would just be a short fracture then I'm alright tomorrow."

"Yeah, in the meantime, we have to change our plans. Turns out, you and Jack are the only fighters left." Alexa said

"Tooth, I think we need to give up. I don't want to hurt you either. You'll just hurt yourself trying to fly, too." Jack muttered

"Jack! After all this class had been through? You're just going to give up? Look at all of them! They're trying their best to recover fast!" Tooth responded

"Oh come on, Tooth. Stop being so stubborn. I know that you think we're going to lose. After the first injury, I saw the doubt in your eyes." Jack replied

"I was not giving up, Jack. I was _scared_ for her! I know what it feels like! You think water would put an exercised wing down? Jack, I only had _two_ practices since birth and I just don't want anyone feeling like a total loser." Tooth answered

"Oh, so this is about _you_ now?"

"This is not about me, Jack! This is about _you_! We're all dealing with _your_ fight because _you_ were too _mean_! I even got a fight with my own father because of this, Jack! And I convinced him that I am to stay here until tomorrow just so I could _fight_ for you, Jack! I don't care if this hurts me and I don't care if it _kills_ me! All it matters is I am helping someone and that someone is _you_!"

"Well think for yourself next time, Tooth. Think because if you were, you would have noticed Camille dropping _all _of the hints, Ashton trying to get away from you and every boy _avoiding_ to talk to you about how I really _feel_ about you! And if you still don't know, I _don't_ like you like that, Tooth! You're nothing better than those girls head over heels on me. I'm just being nice to you because Ashton said so!" Jack yelled at Tooth

There was a moment of silence then Tooth breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Fine. And if you need me. I'll probably be outside." Tooth said weakly, running out of the room

"What did you think you were doing, man? That wasn't cool!" Sam yelled

"What's happening, boys?" Alexa asked

"Tooth was shot by the cupid's arrow. That's why she likes me and that's why I'm being nice to her." Jack answered

"Jack! How _dumb_ could you be? She was your last hope! You're going to get yourself killed!" Sheila yelled at the boy, "Wait till I get out of this cast!"

"Alright, I am dumb! I'm the _dumbest_ person on this planet! Are you happy?" Jack asked

"Hey, you know I've had a fair share of girls in my family and let me tell you, you don't make them cry. That's a rule you should never forget. Even how annoying they get sometimes, it's our guys' role to not make them experience pain, they have too much drama in their lives already. They have hair problems, body problems, girl problems, personal, insecurity, and you shouldn't let boy problems be one of them." Alexander said

"Jack, the arrow's effect is wearing off but you destroyed her too much that she will feel actual pain." Ashton said

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Camille stood up and went towards the beach

* * *

"Hey, Toothsie," Camille sat down next to Tooth who was next to the water, "In Jack's behalf, I apologize."

"It's nothing, really. I'm just doubting for a minute. Why did Jack have to pretend that he is in love with me? I mean, he could've told me from the start, right?" Tooth asked

"Look at it this way, Tooth. Would you have stood up and talked with Scarlett? Would you worry about our classmates right now? Would you have freedom to get out of the water? No, right? And that's all because of Jack. You're braver now, sweetheart. And this isn't the time to show them your weakness. It's time to show them that you're a strong girl. Scarlett's up there now, would you like to go there or would you rather stay here?" Camille asked

Tooth stared at Camille for a minute then stood abruptly and pulled Camille along.

"Come on. I need to get my anger out on her." Tooth laughed weakly

* * *

"Don't this class look like the perfect warriors around?" Scarlett chuckled, "Where's little Toothsie, Jackie boy? Oops. I'm sorry for reminding you that you broke her heart and losing the last person on the team."

"Who said anything about breaking my heart?" Tooth asked Scarlett

"So you're still on his side?"

"I'm on nobody's side." Tooth answered quickly

"You're hiding something, Tooth. And I will get to the bottom of this. I will not stop until you are crushed to the ground." Scarlett growled

"And what if I am hiding something? Scared to know that I am better than you?"

"Oh it is on, Toothiana." Scarlett harshly whispered and left

"Are you still-"

"I'm thinking about it."

* * *

"Hey mom, can I talk to you about something?" Tooth asked as her mom adorned her blue coral crown with pearls

"If it's about the skirt you're going to wear, then no, Tooth you will not change it." Rashmi answered, earning a light giggle from Tooth

"No mom, it's about what's going to happen today. You see, we actually have a brawl today." Tooth started

"Then why aren't you practicing? We can do this later." Rashmi stated

"No it's fine. So there is this guy whom I'm supposed to be teaming up with. He's the frost boy. At first he seemed like a big stuck up jerk to me but after a while, he actually became a friend of mine and now, I think I'm falling for him, mom. What should I do?" Tooth asked

"Well, you do your best, show them who Toothsie really is. I would also love to have snow fairy grandchildren to raise, my dear daughter. And ice mermaids too." Rashmi answered, causing Tooth to blush

"Mom," Tooth could not help but smile a little, "But, yeah, that would be nice."

"See? Don't you just see it? Water and air and snow? It's just perfect." Rashmi smiled

"Yeah," Tooth breathed, "Oh my! The brawl! I forgot! Mom, could you hand me the skirt."

Rashmi gave her daughter the green see-through skirt.

"Good luck, Tooth. Don't get hurt, alright. If you are ever hurt, remember, you're a mermaid, you could heal yourself, alright?" Rashmi adviced

Tooth smiled weakly and nodded.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. The Brawl

**It has finally come! The day of the _brawl! _Now come on everybody, front row seat tickets are on me!**

**I still don't own RotG.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: THE BRAWL**

Event tents were all built at the sea shore. They were either the class a mermaids' tent for the competitors not yet battling or resting, the one of a kind's class tent, a lot of watching students and a few selling food, refreshments, and a group of students who had volunteered to be the first aiders.

"Jack, don't lose hope, maybe she's just late." Camille said, all of them were under their tent, keeping a fretting Jack calmed down

"Yeah, remember what she told us? She said that she will have something big going on tonight so maybe she got up late because of exhaustion last night and is on her way here." Alexander added

"Thats right, there are a lot of possibilities, Jack. You just have to believe in her." Mari said

"Just give up, guys. I knew it. She isn't going because I was a jerk to her." Jack slammed his fist on a table, "What was I thinking?!"

"Alright, losers and everyone else here, these are the rules," Scarlett started

A volunteer crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"These are the rules to be brought by and made by the president of the volunteers, Leila." Scarlett continued

"Alright, mermaids and one of a kinds, I am the president of the volunteers, Leila Montez, and in behalf of us all, good morning. So as you all know, you are all to brawl, but seeing the number of competitors on one side and another, we decided to come up with something. Both leaders would be the first people in the water fighting, after ten minutes, we will pick a person from each team from a bowl and those people would go in the arena. If anyone on your team would like to volunteer, both teams are given three chances for volunteering. Now, if your name is called three times and you're still not showing up at the field, you cannot go in anymore and the game proceeds. For safety reasons, we advise the watchers to be five meters away from the arena. Thank you, and good luck to all." Leila explained

"This is it Jack, just remember what we did." Alexa said, "If you die, I'll bring you back to life and kill you a second time."

All of the class chuckled lightly at this.

"Now get out there and make us all proud now." Mari patted his back

"A penny for your thoughts, Jack." Camille said, "I've been reading their minds for about an hour now, and well, they were thinking about how Tooth's not around. You might want to not get affected with what Scarlett's to say."

"Thanks." Jack said to Camille

"It's the only thing I could do for the team, so, why not?" Camille responded

"Jackson Frost and Scarlett Herrington, onto the arena."

"Good luck, Jack."

"Don't get killed, okay?"

"If you ever get hurt, yell in your mind."

"We can get you out of there immediately."

"Don't hesitate to call for help."

"We'll always be there."

Jack smiled back at his group and walked towards the water. As soon as he stepped into the water, he immediately froze over his part of the arena.

"This way, you can't get me." Jack shrugged, "I guess I get a point here, huh?"

"Oh, shut up, Frost." Scarlett said then dove into the water, she raised the water a few meters up and sat in the water, completely in her mermaid form

"Oh, where's dear Toothsie? I thought you two were dating. Oops, that's right, you broke her heart yesterday. What an awesome move there, Jack." Scarlett laughed

"She's not-. She's coming. She has something to do." Jack hesitantly said

"Getting away from you?" Scarlett snickered, "Whatever. Let's start this."

"No, let's finish this thing."

Jack set foot on the ice he had created and touched Scarlett's side of the water and froze it, freezing her up in the air in the progress.

Scarlett growled at Jack and used the water from below the ice to force its way upwards, breaking the ice in the progress. Scarlett shot the water towards Jack and he did not avoid it in time, soaking him wet and breaking the ice he had been standing on. He immediately went over to the top of the ice and used the wind to raise him up.

"The first ten minutes are up!" Leila announced, "Jermain Tyler from Scarlett's side and Alexander Folwer from Jackson's side."

A blue headed Jermain stood up from the middle of the crowd in the other tent. Alexander looked over at Jack who shook his head.

"Dude, the guy's crazy!" Alexander yelled, standing up

"Alexander Frank Folwer! If you step one toe into that water, I will make sure you will not step out of there without an injury to either your leg, ribs, or neck." Alexa threatened

Alexander quickly sat back down and cowered.

"As I've said before, you don't disrespect girls. They can make nasty threats when they lose their powers." Alexander explained

"Jackie, what happened to Alexander?" Scarlett asked with a smirk

"I told him not to join. It's our fight and if you're chicken enough to not fight on your own then I'll let you."

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

Three more of Scarlett's members had joined into the water. And being just a partial water elemental, Jack was definitely not doing well.

Scarlett threw Jack a huge wave, fortunately not destroying the ice he had on the water but injuring him. Jack raised his hand up and saw wounds and gashes and blood.

_Oh that's right._ Jack thought, _There is a hole over here._

He shook his head and wiped off the blood trailing down from his mouth.

"Tooth! You're super late!" Alexa yelled as Tooth touched down at the tent

"I know. I'm really sorry. I forgot." Tooth apologized, "I'm heading over to-."

"No! Wait for two minutes! Jack will get disqualified and they'll have a chance to beat him up with no restraints." Mari said

"So, how many are-," Tooth turned around and saw Jack lying on the ground

He shakily got up and spit some blood then wiping some of his mouth using his hoodie sleeves. Tooth put her hands to her mouth.

"J-Jack," Tooth stuttered

"Honey, don't cry." Camille hugged Tooth from behind

"Jack's hurt." Tooth cried

"Uh, Tooth. I need to tell you something. I actually hit you with a cupid's arrow back when we weren't in one group." Ashton admitted

"But, I," Tooth paused, "I didn't get hit by that arrow." Tooth said simply, "I got the gash from a small icicle that hit me when Jack turned around. No one was hit by the arrow. It just continued on and on into the depths of the water."

"But, why are you so, I dunno, in love with Jack?" Ashton asked

"Cupid's not the only one who works through the heart, I guess." Tooth shrugged

She looked back at Jack and a tear fell down her left eye.

"Jack's hurt, and I'm not there with him to help." Tooth hugged herself

"Tooth. That's the last thing you should do. Blame yourself for nothing. Look, we'll let you volunteer on the next one. That way you can fight with him. But seeing your difficulties with your wings, honey, you won't be that useful either." Mari said

"Who said anything about the use of wings?" Tooth muttered

"What was that?" Sam asked

"Nothing." Tooth shrugged

"Next people! Camille Mason from Jack's side and Pheonix Cunningham from Scarlett's." Leila announced

"No! Don't join, Camille! Your aunt warned us." Felix said

"Camille Mason," Leila repeated

"Alright if Camille will not join then it's-."

"I volunteer!" Tooth yelled, earning everyone's glares

"Why did she say something about not using wings?" Sam asked

"Toothiana?" Scarlett asked

"Tooth!" Jack exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Just cut off the ice, Jack." Tooth said, ignoring his first statement

"No, you don't, Tooth! I know all of your schemes and the things you did to the team. How could you injure them, Tooth?" Jack asked

"What? I didn't injure them." Tooth interjected

"Scarlett told me everything, Tooth." Jack replied weakly

"You're letting yourself get fooled, Jack. Remember what I said." Camille said in Jack's mind

Jack stared at Tooth for a little longer.

"Fine, I'll cut it off if you won't." Tooth muttered and flew a few inches above the ice and cutting it using her wings

When Tooth was finished, the ice was cut off into tiny pieces. Tooth landed back to the shore with stinging wings.

"Tooth, what'd you do? You just injured your wings. What else could you do then?" Jack asked

"Oops, looks like little Toothsie is dumb." Scarlett commented

"Oh Scarlett, have you ever listened to your teacher?" Tooth asked

She quickly undid her dress behind a bush, revealing her blue bikini. She went back to the shore and dove.

"Tooth!" Ashton yelled, all of them going after at what seemed a suicidal female

"No!" Camille yelled, blocking all of them

Jack, and the other competitors, who were taken aback by surprise, just stared at the spot where Tooth dove into.

"So Toothsie's out then?" Scarlett smirked, "Too bad. Your last hope is apparently-"

Suddenly, the water rose a few inches above what Scarlett and her troop could do and out in the middle, sat Tooth. She had on a blue coral headdress adorned with pearls at the side, her face smuttered with decent amount of make-up, her bikini top now replaced with a yellow and green feather-ish shell, and what was most surprising was her green and blue tail with a green see-through skirt which had a slit in front for easy swimming.

"Apparently a mermaid?" Scarlett weakly asked

"It's-. She's-. Toothiana's a _mermaid_?!" Blake exclaimed

"Toothiana?! A mermaid?! A queen mermaid! And a fairy! A fairy mermaid queen!" Alexa yelled at the top of her lungs, which was fortunately not heard by the other people but the team "Camille!"

"Tooth? You're a mermaid? You're one of them?" Jack asked, floating over to Tooth

"No, Jack. I'm much more better than that. You see, if I introduced myself as a mermaid before, I'd probably still be in the one of a kinds. I am a cross baby." Tooth explained, "So Scarlett. Let me show you how water elementals should do it."

She waved her hand weakly across the whole ocean. There was a second of silence then the ocean roared angrily.

"Did you just make a mega wave?" Jack asked

"All I know is that you should be helping me fly like right now." Tooth answered

Tooth opened her wings and felt the sting.

"Come on." Jack smiled weakly

They went inside the building and once they got out of the water, Tooth turned her tail into feet and started running.

Jack and Tooth ran into a door and opened it, only to find three other doors. They took the one to the left and entered a dressing room.

"Jack! Wear a costume, quick." Tooth fretted

Jack quickly wore a long brown wig, a blue dress and black heels.

"You know you don't have to wear the heels." Tooth commented

Jack just shrugged.

Tooth wore a black dress, a short black wig, black contacts and black flats.

"The contacts weren't necessary." Jack inputted

They ran back out and headed for the stairs only to see one of Scarlett's members looking for them. Jack and Tooth confidently and calmly walked down the stairs but the member was a smart one. He glared at Jack and held his wrist tightly. Jack giggled girlishly and flung nothing at the boy but a wad of snow landed on his eyes, causing him to let go of Jack. The member yelped loudly, earning all of the others' attentions.

"Run!" Tooth yelled and they sprinted out of the building and back to the water, removing their disguises all the while

"How am I going to last down there?" Jack asked

"Then make an ice bubble around your head. Duh." Tooth responded quickly

He made a rushed ice bubble around his head and Tooth held his wrist then jumped in the water. Tooth, now in her mermaid form, swam deep into the water and into her kingdom.

"No one can get near us here." Tooth told Jack

* * *

"Alright, it's official. Jack lost and Scarlett's won by neglect." Leila announced

"Looks like we've proved that we're right." Scarlett said as she went over to the other tent, "And you had Tooth. That means in a mermaid versus mermaid battle, she still loses. Maybe she's one of them rag mermaids."

"Alright but Tooth told me to tell you to get ready for another surprise. This time, you two are not playing games. This time, you're facing real life." Camille said

"She already showed everything, what else is there?" Scarlett asked

* * *

**Yeah, you were all expecting a win from Jack's side, but clearly that's not my plan. In six days time you'll know. Review?**


	12. The Queen's boy visitor

**Three days. Has. Finally. Come.**

**Finally! The wait felt as if I was the one waiting for another update to read! This is the feeling I love!**

**No, I still don't own Dreamworks, buuuuuuuuuut I can own liui-aquino. I just need to find out which city or province he lives in.**

**I'm guessing Quezon, which is not that far from where I live :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE QUEEN'S BOY VISITOR**

"Why didn't Tooth tell us that she's a mermaid?" Alexander asked

The whole class was now inside their classroom talking about the previous surprise.

"Yeah, I mean. We'd all accept her if she was. We're not racist, does she think of us like that?" Sam wondered

"Apparently, yes." Felix answered

"Stop it!" Camille shrieked, "She's not mean! She's not thinking that we're racist! She's thinking of what Jack might feel!"

"What?" Mari asked, "After all this time, you knew she was a mermaid. And you didn't tell us?"

"I don't spread around everybody's secrets if you haven't noticed." Camille muttered, "Look, the point is, she's afraid of rejection. She knew what happened to Jack's past mermaid admirers that's why she thought that she had a chance when he met her as a fairy. And also, she wants freedom. If anyone knows that she's the queen, her get away plans will all be ruined."

"Get away plans?" Sheila asked

"She's the queen, she has power, she earns respect, she's always pampered and it's all suffocating her." Camille explained, "If any of us would be treated like that, then we would like it but apparently, royals love the life of a commoner."

"So she's not like any other mermaid we've already met?" Kimberly asked

"No." Camille simply replied, "Hold on, Tooth's yelling in her mind."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jack asked

"Quiet. I'm thinking." Tooth replied

"Look, I know you're a queen but you will not treat me like that. You're not my queen, you know." Jack muttered

Tooth sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking. I want to know what happened to the others."

Tooth stayed silent for a minute or two.

"The others want us back up there. Asap." Tooth said

"What are we gonna do?" Jack asked

"We wait. I have to go back home to go to this other place." Tooth said, "You can go with me if you want."

"Yeah, alright. I'll go with you. I won't risk myself getting more hurt."

"Dad, I'm home." Tooth announced as she entered a huge house-like structure made of corals

Jack looked at everything in awe as he swam slowly behind Tooth.

"Tooth, your kingdom looks amazing." Jack breathed, "It's sad to think that some mermaids ruin this place's reputation."

"They're not from here, Jack." Tooth stated, "I don't see them around here. And besides, all mermaids that grow here know who the queen is. When you're the current ruler, it's your responsibility to teach them what's right and wrong."

"Oh. You have nice rules." Jack commented

Tooth nodded then they proceeded inside the coral house.

"Dad! Where are you?" Tooth called

A female mermaid with black hair and a red tail swam towards the two.

"Oh! Jack, this is my nanny since I was two, Miss Marianella. Nanny, this is Jack, my classmate." Tooth said

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Marianella." Jack smiled

"You can call me nanny, Jack." Marianella replied, "Thiana, your father's not home but he should be any minute now."

"Okay. Um, where do we keep the first aid kit around here, nanny?" Tooth asked

"Over here." Marianella led Tooth towards a door and they entered in the room

"Wait here, Jack." Tooth said

Jack sat down on the very cushiony sofa.

_I have got to ask Tooth how they could keep this thing dry under water. _Jack thought

"Toothiana, you know better than to bring a boy to your home." Marianella scolded, "You're the queen, do you know how much the people are intrigued about this?"

"Nanny, there's no need to worry about him. He doesn't feel the same way at me." Tooth shrugged

"But, Thiana, I don't think your father will agree on you having children with a human." Marianella stated, "And the same goes with your mother."

"But he isn't. He controls ice and snow. He's like the living epitome of winter." Tooth finished

"Alright then, if you're happy. Here's the first aid kit." Marianella handed Tooth a dry box

The two girls went out of the room and to where they left Jack. Marianella headed off to the kitchen to make snacks and Tooth sat next to Jack.

"How much damage have they done?" Tooth asked

"Nothing much." Jack replied nonchalantly

"Nothing much, huh. Remove your hoodie then." Tooth crossed her arms

"_No_ you woman pervert." Jack scooted away from Tooth

Tooth groaned and rolled her eyes, "I'm not a pervert, _you're_ the pervert for thinking that I am one. And you'll get sick with that piece of wet clothing stuck to your body."

"Thanks for the help Tooth but I'd rather fix myself." Jack crossed his arms

"No. Alright, alright, don't remove your hoodie but the second you sneeze you wi-."

"_Achoo!_"

"Exactly." Tooth deadpanned, "Off with it."

Jack groaned then removed his hoodie carefully as to not topple his ice bubble. Tooth looked away with a light blush, well she tried to. Tooth bit her lip lightly.

"See anything you like, woman perv?" Jack smirked teasingly, worsening her blush

"Stop calling me that!" Tooth shrieked

Jack sat still on the couch, letting Tooth examine his wounds on his arms and chest. Tooth held up a cotton ball with what seemed like a healing potion. She drew it nearer to his wound just below his collar bone. He winced once the liquid made contact with his wound.

"I know, it hurts." Tooth muttered

She once again put the cotton on the wound and he winced again.

"Why are you even doing this? I mean, you could've just left me there. I'm nothing for you. I bring nothing good for your kingdom." Jack stated

Tooth sighed, "You are. You just don't know."

"Tooth I know that you're just forcing yourself. I know you missed the water and I know that you're hurting yourself with your injured wings. But why do you keep avoiding yourself from being healed?"

"Because I love you, Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, "If that still doesn't get through that thick skull of yours, then I don't know what will."

The two sat in silence. Jack stared at Tooth while Tooth kept on healing Jack.

"I'm," Jack sighed, "Hate to break it to you Tooth but you got hit by a cupid's-."

"No I wasn't. You hit me with an icicle when you turned around. Ashton failed to hit me." Tooth explained

"Oh,"

Tooth put the cotton to another wound and once more he winced. He quickly grabbed Tooth by her waist and another hand held both her wrists. He pinned her down on the couch with him above her.

"I told you! It hurts!" Jack exclaimed

"Oh my goodness!"

Both teens turned towards the doorway of the kitchen only to see Marianella with their snacks.

"Toothiana!" Marianella exclaimed

Both shuffled quickly to get away from each other, deep blushes on their faces.

"Tooth's a woman perv!" Jack yelled, quickly swimming away

Tooth gasped and shrieked, "_Jackson Frost_!"

She chased him, not knowing that they had gotten out of the house.

"Gotcha!" Tooth yelled, accidentally hugging Jack's waist

"Uh, Queen Toothiana?"

Tooth turned around and saw the whole town looking at them.

"Oh! Um, this is Jackson Frost from above the water. He is visiting us for a while." Tooth announced

"Nice to meet you everybody." Jack awkwardly said

"Ana, is he your boyfriend?" A little girl who looked like Tooth asked

Tooth and Jack looked at each other.

"What's your name, little one?" Jack asked

"I still don't have any." The little girl replied

"We have freedom to choose our own names." Tooth explained

"Oh, okay. For the meantime, we call you Baby Tooth because you look like Tooth." Jack said

"That's a great name." Baby Tooth exclaimed

"Jack's just our visitor." Tooth whispered to Baby Tooth

"Aw, I thought you were gonna get married. When are you going to get married, Ana? My flower girl dress doesn't grow like me." Baby Tooth whined

Tooth giggled and muttered, "I'm on it. Is he fine?"

"Yes, Ana!" Baby Tooth nodded and swam away

"I think she's starting to think of her name." Tooth said, "Come on. Let's get your other wounds healed."

"Whatever you say, woman perv." Jack commented, earning a loud slap on Jack's arm

* * *

"_What?!_ That's why you brought that boy? Do you know how much trouble you're getting yourself into? That's a _disgrace_! You're a queen and you brought a _boy_ home! Do you know what the people are thinking right now? They think that you two have already made a child!" Haroom scolded his daughter, "If your mother knows this, you're surely going to get in so much trouble."

"Look, I'm sorry about all of this but he badly needs help. Have you seen his injuries? Aren't we supposed to help the ones in need?" Tooth asked

"Fine. We will keep him here but we will stay over the next village, remember?"

"I remember. That's why I have decided to bring him along." Tooth answered

"Toothiana, this is a formal business. You will not bring along a boy."

"Dad, from what they told me, it's not formal. I'm just going to be introduced I'll give a little speech and that's it."

"Alright, alright. You win. But the second I see this boy hurts you, he's gonna get it." Haroom threatened

Tooth smiled sheepishly and hugged her father.

"He doesn't feel the same way, daddy. And besides, you probably want little snow fairies and mermaids with white hair swimming around." Tooth muttered

* * *

"Toothsie! Five minutes, alright, and we'll start to fix you." Olga, Tooth's make-up and hair artist, said

"I'll be there!" Tooth called back

"Hey Tooth, I've got to ask you this. How does some stuff around here keep its dryness?" Jack asked

"It's just like what happens above. How do you keep something wet despite being not in water?" Tooth answered

"Oh!" Jack breathed

"Hey, lemme see the wounds again." Tooth said

Jack emotionlessly removed his now dry sweater. Tooth stared at his body and arms for a while.

"Yeah, mermaid potions work better on humans." Tooth stated

Jack put his sweater back on.

"Toothsie!" Olga sang

"Coming!"

Tooth walked to the next room and sat down on a chair in front of a mirror and dresser. Olga brought three jars of liquids to the dresser, one with glitter-like substance, one with pink liquid and another with a magenta one, the same color of her eyes. Olga held in her hand a piece of clean cloth. She put it at the top of the bottle with the pink liquid inside and turned it upside down, letting the liquid flow from the hole at the top. She lightly pressed it on Tooth's closed eyelids.

"So what look do you want to achieve today?" Olga asked, as cheerful as ever

"Just enough to impress people." Tooth replied, a satisfied smile on her face

"Just enough to impress the boy waiting at the living room?" Olga whispered

"Pretty much, yeah." Tooth responded with a light giggle

Olga put the cloth to the one with the light pink and proceeded to press it lightly on Tooth's cheeks.

"Um, Olga, have you ever experienced this feeling before?" Tooth asked

"Well I had my youth days, Toothsie. And they were the best years. Yes sometimes we try to work relationships out but some are just too complicated to solve and you just have to let it go, but since it's still there, I recommend you hold on to it as long as you could."

Olga had started putting the glitter like substance to the cloth and she applied it near Tooth's eyes. She pulled out some gem stones from a drawer and gently put them one by one at the place where the glitter was applied.

"You look as pretty as your momma, Toothsie." Olga said then faced the door where Tooth had come in, "I'll give you two some privacy."

Tooth turned towards the door and saw Jack with this... This unreadable expression. What it was, Tooth did not have a single clue.

"Well don't you just look dashing." Jack stated, walking over to Tooth, "Now you look like a queen."

"Toothsie, remove the headdress, baby, I've got your crown over here." Olga said, walking in and holding a very detailed piece of coral

The crown was gold in color, a red gem was placed at the top, the coral itself was carved with intricate details of fish, seaweeds and other stuff that could be found under the ocean. Tooth gently removed her tall blue headdress and Olga placed the crown neatly on her head.

"Now that's what I call a masterpiece." Olga breathed, "Anyways, time to go, Toothsie. The ride is waiting."

* * *

**It's so short! Gosh I wish I made the chapters longer -.-**

**Anyways, review?**


	13. Meet our dearest Queen, Queen Foothiana

**Three days done! And three chapters till the ending, which means in about nine days, this story will be officially completed. I don't know if that's good or not though.**

**In other news, liui-aquino is going to be in nationwide television, TONIGHT! First time I'm going to hear his voice then. Sadly though, the show will be in our dialect, Filipino.**

**I don't own, you know what I don't own.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: MEET OUR DEAREST QUEEN, QUEEN FOOTHIANA**

"So where are we going again?" Jack asked

They were all in the carriage with Olga, Nanny Marianella, and Haroom. Tooth, Jack and Olga sat together with Tooth in between and Marianella and Haroom sat opposite to them.

"We're visiting the next village." Tooth answered

"What look are you achieving?" Olga asked

"A look that says 'Hello world, here stands in front of you is loser Queen Foothiana! I am here to show you what real life is and how much of a big shot and special I really am." Tooth answered, making the three adults stare at her

"Wait, what-. Are we. Did you just. We're heading over the village of the class a mermaids?!" Jack asked, "And you're changing your make-up again? Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I can't really embarrass them in front of many people." Tooth muttered

Olga put light yellow liquid on Tooth's closed eye lids in a form of her wings. Next, she put a light green liquid under the yellow. And lastly, she put a light blue under the two colors. Olga then put a light pink color around her eyes and different shades of pink stones were put under the line of the corner of her eyes. And lastly, Olga dabbed a bright pink liquid at her eyelids, forming a thin line above her eyes and under it.

"Fantastic!" Tooth smiled, looking at a mirror

Tooth turned back to Jack.

"So what were we saying?" Tooth asked

Jack stared at Tooth for a while with the look he gave Tooth earlier. What it was, Tooth still could not figure out what.

"Oh, uh, what were you saying, Tooth?" Jack stuttered

* * *

"Breathe in, breathe out," Marianella said in front of a fretting Tooth, "You're just going to be introduced then you will give a little speech."

"Nanny, I'm very nervous." Tooth said, worry evident in her eyes, "Look my hands are shaking."

"Come on, Tooth," Jack said, holding Tooth's forearms, "Keep your cool." he said while shaking the girl

* * *

"Alright children, you will stay here for the time being. We will introduce you, then you will all go out, once we call you all, starting from Scarlett. You shall greet her with 'Greetings, Queen Ana and company'. Alright children? Accompany that with a nice bow, alright?" A cheery red head said as she left the small tent the teens were in

"Huh, wonder who this Queen Ana is." Scarlett muttered

"Who cares, Scar? We just won against the brawl then we have the honor of meeting the queen and sitting with her on dinner." Blake said, "Isn't this just a wonderful day?"

* * *

"I am pleased to introduce to you, our newest queen, the first female descent of the race, Queen Toothiana, accompanied with her escort, Jackson Frost."

A round of applause was heard as Tooth entered with Jack beside her and some guards behind them. Tooth smiled warmly at her loyal subjects while Jack just smiled uncertainly.

"My dearest queen, I present to you, twenty students from Burgess Academy. They had just won an outnumbered battle earlier today, battling fifty students while they were twenty and some injured. Queen Ana, our most prestigious and treasured mermaids, the class a mermaids."

Another round of applause was heard as a group of mermaids swam gracefully towards the front and bowed without looking at the queen and her company.

"Greetings, Queen Ana and company." They said in unison

They stood up from the bow and horrified gasps were heard from them.

"Q-Queen Ana is, _Toothiana_?" Scarlett asked

"My my, don't this class look like the perfect warriors around?" Tooth copied Scarlett, mischief evident in her eyes, "What's your name?"

"Scarlett, Scarlett Herrington." Scarlett said, "I am the," she gulped, "the leader of the class a."

"So, you battled fifty students? That's just amazing!" Tooth exclaimed, showing a faux smile, "Oh you must tell my dear escort, Jackson, and I all about it throughout dinner."

"So, for this nice little village, I your new queen and first female descendant, I expect you to be expecting much from me and I will not disappoint you, my dear people. I shall spread the knowledge and kindheartedness that you have known, seen, and loved from generation to generation. I shall pass on a good legacy of me as your new ruler, and you will definitely not see the last of me yet. Have a nice evening everybody, and I hope we all start my period of ruling off with a sweet hello." Tooth spoke

She and Jack left the mermaids, a crowd of applause trailing them.

"Thiana, is there something we should be knowing about those mermaids?" Marianella asked

"_We _are the people they had battled with earlier. They won because _we_ left. And battling fifty people at once? Oh please, we were only sixteen in our class, fourteen injured, one partially." Tooth explained

"Those mermaids are nothing but a bunch of losers who can't admit it." Jack said, "And I must say Tooth, that was fierce."

"I told you, my baby pie is fierce. Aren't you, honey?" Olga asked, pinching Tooth's cheeks

"Yeah, like you always said, 'smile, you are fierce'." Tooth chuckled

They all proceeded to the dinner banquet prepared for the coming of the queen. Tooth and Jack sat side by side at the dining table, Haroom at his daughter's right. Olga and Marianella were next to Jack in the round table and the remaining twenty seats were given to the class a mermaids.

"Uh, father, excuse me and my escort for a minute." Tooth said

Tooth and Jack went over to the coral reef wall, behind the whole banquet.

"Here, eat this." Tooth handed Jack a small pebble, "It'll make you breathe even if you're underwater."

Jack shrugged and punched his ice bubble and took the pebble quickly. After a few seconds, Tooth removed the remains of the ice bubble.

"I'm surprised this thing hasn't melted yet." Tooth said, examining the ice

"It's made of lasting ice." Jack said

"There, I think it's working, now come on." Tooth said then swam back to the table, Jack trailing behind

Just as they had gotten back to the table, the appetizer was served.

"So, tell us about Burgess Academy." Tooth started

"Well, um, we have these different classes. There are three classes for mermaids, class a, b, and c. Two classes for dragons who could turn human, one for pixies, and others. There is also, one for," Scarlett gulped, "one for the one of a kinds."

"Hm, seems interesting. But how about the one of a kinds? How do they even see eye to eye? I mean, there must be opposites there." Tooth stated, a small smile on her face

"Yeah, there actually is. The twins, one controls fire and the other controls water." Blake inputted

"Well that must be interesting. What do you think, Jack?" Tooth asked, turning to the quiet boy

"Hm?" Jack gulped the food in his mouth, "Oh, yeah. It does seem interesting."

"I know right. Well how about the battle you said earlier?" Tooth asked, "It must be really exhausting."

"Just _stop_ it, Toothiana! What kind of _trick_ is this anyway?" Scarlett slammed her hand on the table, "You _know_ about Burgess Academy, you _know_ about the classes, you're even in the one of a kinds! Heck, you and Jack are the people we've battled. Why are you even pretending to be our queen?"

Tooth sat gracefully on her seat, not taken aback by Scarlett had said.

"Hey, you don't talk like that to the queen." Jack said, standing up, "She is your new queen, Scarlett, and even if you couldn't accept that, then I guess you are the loser in life."

"You too, Jack! What surprise is this, Tooth?" Scarlett interrogated, "So what's all this?! Are you challenging me for another brawl?!"

"You shut your face, Scarlett, I've had enough of you already and I swear, I will not hesitate to-."

"That's enough, Jackson. You shall not talk to any of my subjects like that." Tooth said strictly yet there was a hint of softness in it

"Well fine, Tooth! Fine! I'm going back to where I belong now, and I do not want to see any more minute of you." Jack said then swam away

* * *

**Review? :3**


	14. Little Toothsie's Jackie boy

**Possibly the most dramatic chapter of this story. Wait, hm, yeah, it is.**

**In super non-related news, I saw liui during his non-cosplayed look, AND I heard his voice. :3**

**I still don't own anything**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: LITTLE TOOTHSIE'S JACKIE BOY**

"Nanny, what have I done?" Tooth asked as she wept on her nanny's shoulder

The banquet had ended quickly after the small argument. Scarlett had been forced to apologize to the queen and she was sent home for multiple lectures. Meanwhile, Tooth, Marianella, and Olga had gotten back to the carriage.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tooth. You did what was right and defended your subjects. Meanwhile, if Jack really is the one for you, he'd accept your apology and he'll come back, which I'm sure he will do." Marianella said

Tooth looked up at her nanny.

"I'm gonna look for him, Nanny. I'll be back in a while." Tooth said

* * *

"Dumb Tooth, doesn't know what's right and wrong." Jack muttered

Jack went back to the surface, trying to find his way back. He felt something cold running down his cheeks and wiped it, feeling a much colder liquid.

"I'm crying? _No_! No I will not cry just because of," he paused, "Tooth."

Jack groaned, "What's _happening_ to me?!"

He felt a pair of hands make its way to the front of his stomach from his back and something wet being leaned against his back.

"I'm sorry, Jack." It was Tooth

"Tooth, I-. No. You shouldn't be sorry. You did your role and I didn't let that get through my thick skull." Jack whispered

"So you're not mad at me?"

"A little but you could be forgiven." Jack smiled sheepishly

Tooth giggled lightly in response and hugged Jack tighter.

* * *

Tooth slept peacefully in her home that night. She slept on her bed and he was given a room for the night. Jack laid down on his bed just staring at the ceiling. Marianella peeked in the room and saw the still awake boy.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Marianella asked

"I can't sleep, Nanny." Jack answered truthfully, "I can't stop thinking."

"Should we talk about it over a cup of coffee?" Marianella asked

Jack stood up from the bed and followed Marianella to the kitchen. The female mermaid prepared two cups of coffee for them both then placed it on the table.

"You'd be surprised on how much your world is alike with ours." Marianella said, "Now, about your thoughts. What were you thinking?"

"Well, uh, well I was thinking about Tooth, Nanny. You see, she's been infiltrating my mind for a few hours now, normally she's just another friend, but somehow, she's different. I think her tail or wing made its way to my heart." Jack said

"What do you see in her?"

"That's just the point, I don't know. It's just like, 'Oh, Tooth's here, no point of concealing anything'. But when I look at her eyes, I stare at it a little bit longer than normal but in those eyes, it's like I'm seeing my future flashing before my eyes. Future with children, future with grandchildren, with a great job, and," the last few words were barely audible, "married to Tooth, living out the rest of my life dedicated to some random girl who had stood up for me numerous times."

"I don't actually want to tell you this straightforward, but Jack, you're in love, and I know that you know this already, I'm just confirming it." Marianella said, a small smile on her lips, "Now go on, look at your little Toothsie and go back to bed."

Jack went towards Tooth's room and entered unnoticed. The girl laid on her bed, sleeping soundly as if there were no problems in the world. Jack kneeled in front of Tooth's face. It was like of a baby's, so smooth and so innocent, then Jack looked at her plump lips. He looked around to check if the coast was clear then connected his lips to hers lightly.

* * *

"Ana! Ana! I've got a name. I confirmed it to mom and dad and they agreed." Baby Tooth announced

Jack and Tooth were headed to the sea shore to bring Jack to school.

"What is it?" Tooth asked

"Tack!" She announced gleefully, "The 'T' for Tooth and 'ack' for Jack."

Tooth and Jack looked at each other with a hesitant look.

"Um, maybe we could revise it a bit. Maybe, um, Tackisha?" Jack asked

"You're a genius, Jack!" Tackisha said then turned to Tooth, "He's a keeper."

Tooth blushed a bit with a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe." Jack smiled weakly

Tooth and Jack swam towards the surface and Jack helped Tooth to get out of her mermaid form.

"Let's go, Tooth. We need some major explaining." Jack said

Tooth stood still, "No, Jack. This is goodbye."

"What, why?" Jack asked

"My dad doesn't actually allow me to go to school, Jack." Tooth shrugged

Jack frowned and hugged Tooth.

"You're actually leaving me?" Jack asked, "But who's going to stand up for the class? Who's going to be pushing us to not give up? Who's going to be there to say that we're still winning? Who's going to be there to talk to me every morning? Who's going to be there to annoy me? Tooth, don't leave me!" Jack said

At the time, Tooth was bawling her eyes out, still not hugging Jack back.

"J-Jack I don't want to leave you either." Tooth whispered, "But I have a kingdom to rule over."

Jack pulled her out of the hug and Tooth removed the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Farewell, Jackson Frost. It was nice that you became a big part of my life." Tooth said and turned around

_Just turn around, Tooth and walk away._

She started walking away until she heard fast patters of feet running towards her. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and a pull and a pair of cold lips against hers. She closed her eyes shut and savored the feeling. The feeling of possibly the last time having the pair of a certain cold lips pressed against hers. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Is this really goodbye, Tooth?" He looked her in the eyes

"It still is, yes, Jack." Tooth sadly answered

Jack put a hand on Tooth's left cheek.

"I'm sorry Tooth, I'm sorry that I've been so dumb before and never told you this until now." Jack whispered

Tooth looked straight at the boy's eyes in complete confusion.

"Wha-."

"Tooth I'm starting to actually like you."

"It's nice to know." Tooth smiled weakly, "Goodbye, Jack."

Tooth turned around once more and jumped into the ocean.

Jack stared at the spot where Tooth dove into. He touched his left cheek and...

"You're the first girl that made me cry," he said, "Nice job, Toothiana."

* * *

"Jack! Where's Tooth? What happened to the two of you?" Alexa asked as Jack entered the room

He just sat down on his chair gloomily and stared at the seat next to him.

"What just happened?" Sam asked

"Hey guys, let's just not talk to him about this. We're not going to see Tooth anymore." Camille said, "Just about the time he discovered his actual feelings for her."

Camille walked over to Jack and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Hey," Camille started, "I know that you don't want to talk about it and we won't talk about it. But somehow, if she really is the one, she will come back, that's what I will guarantee."

Jack opened his mouth to speak but a new voice interrupted him.

"Ha, the loser leader. What are you even not dropping out?" A random boy said and left the front door

"Been going on all day." Mari muttered and sighed

"If Tooth was here, we'd probably be protected against words." Jack said

"If she was here. But she isn't, this means we're gonna have to defend ourselves for our last four years in the academy." Alexa stated, "And if Tooth was here, she would probably want us to do the same."

Jack looked at Alexa and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, we have four years left, maybe it's about time we make it last." Jack said, "And I'm to start with it. Bunny, Cottontail, sorry bro. We have been brothers since day one, well except when we fight which is every five minutes, and I am not going to let a girl ruin our brotherhood. What do you say?"

"Of course, mate. Sorry too, though."

Jack stared at the seat once more.

"Jackie, come on." Camille smiled up at him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up

"We've got a lot of cleaning to do." Mari said as she handed Jack a piece of wet cloth

Alexa pulled down the blinds, "And a lot more forgetting too."

* * *

Jack sat on the shoreline after class that day, waiting if somehow, somehow Tooth rose up from the water again, that way she'd see him and his sadness would disappear in a split second.

Day after day after day he would do that. He would wait until the sun goes down and go home and repeat the next day. There were days when he would talk to the ocean, thinking that Tooth was listening, he would talk about his day, sometimes about how he missed her, sometimes she would make him cry by the memories of her protecting the class. Every event, he would bring her something and tie a rope with a stone and set it off to the ocean, wishing Tooth would get it. Sometimes he would wonder, if she even loves him, or even remember him at all. Day after day after day, he would do that. He would do all of that.

Then the school year ended, summer came, summer ended too soon, autumn and winter passed by, bringing a new school year. Year after year passed, time was lost and before anyone knew it, graduation day came.

* * *

**Review?**


	15. Graduation day

**You know, in reality, this chapter was the planned ending. Well, actually, in the chapter count, it was supposed to be sixteen but because I was kind of rushed and was rushing to get this done and _Happily Forever and Ever after _started, I had to cut it here. But, my sister and my cousin demanded an actual final chapter, then BOOM! The final chapter's in three days.**

**I still don't own anything**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: GRADUATION DAY**

"We're graduating!" Mari yelled as she flew to her classroom

All her classmates were inside and preparing themselves. They all wore togas with different designs and colors symbolizing their powers as well as their individuality.

"Mari! We're really graduating!" Alexa added, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't know what I'll do without all of you!"

"Aw, Lexie, don't be sad. We'll plan a reunion in a year or so." Sophia said

"Yeah, that and you'll ruin your make up once more because of crying." Alexander stated while the whole class laughed at this

* * *

"Hey, Tooth, so here I am, this is probably the last time I'll be here though. Why? Well, it's graduation day." Jack said

He had on a white long sleeved polo, a black necktie, black formal pants and black leather shoes. In his arms were his light blue toga decorated with various white snowflakes.

"I guess this really is goodbye." Jack frowned, "Anyway, I do hope I'll see you again, even if it's a last chance, think we could see each other this weekend?" Jack waited, "Yeah, I guessed so. Anyway, the others are probably looking for me. It was nice while it lasted, Tooth."

Jack stood up and flew over to the opened window in their classroom.

"Well, what do you know, mister salutatorian would come after all." Bunny said, a light smirk on his face

"Why wouldn't I come in the day where I actually beat Scarlett on something without anybody's help?" Jack chuckled

"Alright now, salutatorian, after Yolly you go." Sheila said, patting Jack's back

Jack lined up behind Yolly at the door.

"Ready?" North asked

"Yes, sir North." the class responded

Yolly marched out of the room followed by Jack, then by the rest of their classmates in alphabetical order. They walked to the school's auditorium and saw that the other students were already there, all of them wearing the same kind of toga per type of power. They sat down on the first row, behind them sat the class a mermaids.

"Not bad, Frost." Scarlett said, "Is Queen Ana coming?"

"I have no clue." Jack shook his head no

* * *

_Step... Step... Step..._

I stood in front of the same institution I have entered four years ago but now with a different purpose. Before, it was to get away from responsibility, to feel a sense of freedom, to find someone to share my freedom with, but now, it was nothing but responsibility, it was everything but freedom, and it was anything except finding someone to share my freedom with.

But it was the only thing that I would want right now.

* * *

"I introduce to you, the graduates of the class of one of a kinds. Yolly Michaelis Sparks, class valedictorian and Jackson Overland Frost, class salutatorian."

Both boys gave a bow to the applauding crowd.

"That's our boys!" Alexa yelled gleefully

Jack and Yolly looked at each other with amused grins.

* * *

"Here is the class salutatorian, Jackson Frost, to give you a farewell address."

A round of applause was heard from the crowd as Jack went up the stage and onto the podium.

"Well, what a dazzling crowd we have tonight." Jack started, "Just look at all your smiling faces, the excitement has surely gotten the best of us. Well who wouldn't be? After eight hard years in this institution, we had all grown up from being mere fifteen year olds who are still confused of our own powers and identities to mature twenty-two year old adults who are ready for whatever life throws at us. During my first to third year here, I was one useless student, one who everybody despises, one who's always in trouble, one who's always the prankster, the one who's always the freak, the weird, the nothing special, but then I turned eighteen the next winter and met a girl in spring. Just as every immature boy should and would be, I never expected that a girl, a mere female in this world, would make me change so much. But if it weren't for her, the class wouldn't have had gained the batch valedictorian, the class wouldn't have stood up for itself, the class wouldn't have learned what we were supposed to do and the class wouldn't have agreed on one thing. Our class is actually, and I quote, 'one with many arguments because we don't see eye to eye', and I am proud to say, that a certain mermaid fairy queen of the ocean had entered all of our hearts and made its way to the top. I know that all of us students had strived for perfection and for a high achievement, and to that, I say, kudos to us all. Congratulations for eight whole years spent to studying, well done to our eight years of friendship, and felicitations to the brighter future we are going to have."

Another loud clap came from the people in the auditorium.

* * *

The graduation ceremony had ended and all the graduates, parents and other guests proceeded outside of the auditorium and to the halls.

"That was a great speech, Frost." Scarlett said, walking towards the boy

"Nice words, Jackie boy." Sam said and proceeded to his other peers

"I didn't know you could be that smart," Sheila chuckled, "Anyway, congrats Jack."

"Jack," a soft whispered of a girl's went unnoticed by the boy getting all of the attention

"Toothiana?" Mari asked and the girl turned around, "Tooth! It's you! It really is you!"

Suddenly, all of her other classmates were around her and were asking where she had been the past few years.

Meanwhile, she looked towards Jack with a wide smile and saw a girl a little younger than her hug Jack tightly.

_And he seemed to be enjoying the hug?_ Tooth thought to himself

When the girl pulled away and left him, Tooth excused herself from her former classmates.

"I'll be back guys." She said and walked over to Jack whose back was facing her

_Step... Step... Step..._

"Well someone's gotten himself pretty well known."

Jack turned around and a wide smile had appeared on his face as he saw the female standing in front of him, clad in a white dress, with her hair now straightened and with a face now much more matured.

"Who was that? Your girlfriend?" Tooth asked, no hint of jealousy in her voice

"Oh her? No, she's my cousin." He replied, relieving the girl

Jack accidentally took a look at Tooth's left hand and saw a ring in her ring finger.

"You're engaged?" Jack asked

Tooth looked at her finger, "Oh no, the ring just doesn't fit in any other finger, so, yeah."

"So we're both not tied up yet?" Jack asked, hope filling him up

"Yes, but a thing still goes as a boundary. You can't live underwater." Tooth deadpanned

"Is that seriously a base for something?" Jack asked weakly

"How much do you like me again?" Tooth asked

"I don't. I love you," he spread out his arms wide, "this much. And this is how much I badly need you."

Tooth walked into his opened arms and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We could still be friends, but only in memory. This is my last chance of going up on land. I've come of age, Jack. Ruling officially starts now." Tooth muttered against his snowflake infested toga, "I hope you understand."

"So for what purpose are you up here now?" Jack whispered

"To see the guy that I want to marry, graduate." She whispered back," And to say goodbye properly."

"It's goodbye for real?"

"It is for real." She pulled out of the hug, "Bye everyone. Good luck to your futures, mine's going to happen now."

Everyone gave Tooth a bear hug and when the last one was finished, Tooth just stared at Jack.

"You don't know how much I want the future I see in your eyes to happen." Tooth whispered and exited the building

* * *

It went like

Step... Step... Step...

It started with a little bicker and ended with a bittersweet goodbye.

But inside the school hung a huge poster of the one and only photo the two had together. Inside their classroom hung the picture of Toothiana and Jackson, the people who seemed like legends.

But they weren't. They were nothing special. They were nothing less than the class of one of a kinds. They were freaks. But they sure were born big shots.

And what a great pair of big shots they were.

Who knew two people of different worlds could collide and match so perfectly together. Nobody knew but they were more than perfect. They served as an inspiration to each other to give each a reason and will to go and live another day even when they weren't by each other's sides.

Yes, what a great pair of big shots they were.

* * *

**Yes, that was one heck of a rant, Jack.**

**Review?**


	16. Aftermath

**Remember when I told you that this chapter wasn't supposed to be the last chapter? Well, _this _story, yes, Burgess Academy, was supposed to be the first and last of its series, BUT then again, like what happened here, there was a requested**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait for it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel! So I don't know actually, it's your choice if I'm gonna upload it here cause I usually make my long stories into PDF files nowadays. Ooh! Have you tried using the voice reading thing for this story? It's the one where the computer's supposed to read it for you. It's hilarious!**

**Anyways, I don't own anything! Still.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: AFTERMATH**

Three years had passed since graduation day. All of the students of Burgess Academy held in their hearts and minds their futures in and for the world.

Mari had provided pollination for flowers in greenhouses and simple gardens around the world with her little butterfly workers, of course unknown by the people.

Camille served as the Academy's new principal after the previous principal left and since she started her reign, no crimes went by unnoticed and the child who did wrong was certainly punished.

Felix worked along with his distant relative, Camille. He was the vice. The school said someone as dumb as him had no future and he was surely proving them wrong.

Cimanella became a police officer. He was always the catcher whenever the suspect was on the run. And with his family's reputation on quick running, the humans did not fear him.

Yolly became the dean to every college section in Harvard University, where he was not accepted because of over qualification.

Sam became an animal trainer in a world class zoo. He spoke to the animals to confront them and that gave him and his job an honor. And the humans did not know a thing about his abilities.

Sheila became an investigator. She solved every puzzle she had ever handled because of her ability. She followed every suspect she had and knew that they were all up to. She then became a highly respected criminal investigator in the world. She was always given a job after one.

Sophia became like Cimanella. Just a year after graduation, Sophia was awarded best female police officer and most captured criminals of the year.

Ashton worked high above the clouds and worked partially as Cupid on Valentine's day and when needed. He was also the lookout for anything that could harm his friends.

Kimberly worked in a sea park. She played with the dolphins when night came which makes the animals gleeful in the morning for the visitors.

Alexa worked during Christmas eves, putting out the fire on chimneys when their teacher was to enter and bring gifts to children. She also worked during the winter season. When the season was too cold for people, she would control fire in their homes and ignite it high. She also prevents forest fires and different types of unwanted fire.

Alexander gets workaholic when summer strikes. The more hot it gets out, the more people want to go to the sea and it is his duty to prevent water related injuries.

Bunnymund became the actual Easter Bunny. No, he is not as fluffy as children thinks he is. He only goes out on the field when Easter Sunday arrives.

Sandy worked night after night. He brought children and adults good dreams when they sleep.

And Jack. Jack became the very spirit of winter. Bringing snow and the joy of a snow day every winter.

"Tooth? Is that you?" Camille asked, bewildered

"The one and only!" Tooth announced gleefully

"Come on in to the reunion." Camille smiled widely, "Aw, what a cute baby."

Camille and Tooth looked at the baby cradled in the mermaid's arms.

"Yeah,"

"What's his name?" Camille asked

"Doesn't have one yet. We mermaids have a free will on choosing names." Tooth answered

"Alrighty then. Enjoy your stay."

"Aren't you going inside yet?" Tooth asked

"I'm still waiting for the last one." Camille replied, "Now go on. You have a lot of catching up to do."

Tooth entered the auditorium which was decorated with fancy banners.

"Look, it's Tooth." Alexa said, walking over to the girl, "And bringing a baby, hm?"

"Toothsie, you're twenty five, you shouldn't be holding a baby in your hands." Sophia joked

"You're twenty five? But why do you look much more younger now than when you were eighteen?" Alexander asked

"My my, don't these people look just dazzling."

They all turned towards the door and saw Jack entering, a little baby girl with white hair in his arms.

"You too?" Sam asked, "Man we're getting old."

Everyone chuckled lightly.

"Oh come on you guys, it was for the kingdom." Tooth said, walking over to Jack casually and... switching children?

"Wait, so you mean,"

"They're twins Lex. A little girl and a little boy, five months old. Both are mermaids but the girl's the only snow fairy," Tooth explained

"My little boy can spread snow," Jack pointed out, "And I've never been more proud."

"I thought graduation day was the last time that you were going to go up on the surface." Sheila pointed out

"It was. But when my dad died just days after, a new king was needed and my mom was rushing us to have children because my aunt died. And well, when one of the sisters of flight dies, they all follow. So technically, we're the rulers of the ocean and Punjam Hy Loo." Tooth explained

"Past is past, mates." Bunnymund started, "All I know is that I should be a godfather to the twins."

"Well don't forget me."

"And me."

* * *

**15 years later...**

"Come on, Stev! I'm excited!" fifteen year old Gabrielle said as she tugged her brother's arm, "Aunt Tackisha will be there, don't be nervous."

"Fine." Stevan said and they entered a too familiar green door

A female around her late thirties with huge black glasses smiled down at them, "Yes. Well, Stevan and Gabrielle Frost, welcome to Burgess Academy. We hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

**See? It's just yelling for a sequel, I mean, what kind of person just cuts it off there without actually delving in to the twins' life in the Academy, moreover, Jack and Tooth's life as married and definitely the others' lives! Ugh. Just horrible.**

**Review? And tell me what you think about the sequel.**


End file.
